Näin ei pitänyt käymän
by A.P.P
Summary: Sylla joutuu palaamaan heatherfieldiin selvittääkseen oudot unensa. Oraakkeli antaa Cornelialle tehtäväksi auttaa agenttia ogelmansa kanssa. Mutta tehtävä ei olekaan niin yksinkertainen kuin Cornelia aluksi luuli. Tunteita, juonittelua & toimintaa!
1. Häiritsevät ajatukset

Koleus sivelee kehoni pintaa, mutten vilusta huolimatta tohdi sulkea ikkunaa ..omaa ympärivuorokautista kaitsijaani. Viimeisten viikkojen aikana en ole saanut rauhaa mielikuviltani, puhumattakaan alkoholilta. Miksi havahduin unettomasta tilasta kotoani, verraten oloani takaraivoon isketyn tyypin olotilaan? Töissä ihmiset vakuuttavat minun olleen hyvin omistautunut viittä nuorta tyttöä koskeneelle jutulle, mutten itse muista moisesta tuon taivaallista. Oli miten oli, kohdalleni osunut mystinen tapaus on jättänyt arpensa minuun, ja haava ei ole ottanut parantuakseen.. ¨¨_Kävelee läpi hämärän asuntonsa avoimelle ikkunalle¨¨ _En ole seurustellut aikoihin (rakastan tätä työtä), joten kuka hän on? Tyttö, jonka kultaiset hiukset hivelevät turtunutta alitajuntaani. Olento, jonka sinertävät silmät peilaavat hämmennystäni vuoristojen järvien lailla, ja jotka jäädyttävät sydämeni hetkenä jona havahdun niihin henkeäni haukkoen. Olemus ja liikkeet, jotka lamaannuttavat terävän kieleni ja neuvovat minua harkitsemaan aikomuksiani toistamiseen. **_Koskaan_** ei minulle tarjoudu tilaisuutta kohdata häntä kokonaisuutena, enkä **_kertaakaan _**ole saanut tuudittautua tytön minun suuntaani kohdistetun äänen kosketukseen. Ei, vain huulet, niin ohuet mutta elegantit, kuiskivat tuulten virtauksiin mykkiä sanomia, ja ne saavat veren suonissani hyytymään. ¨¨_Nojaa ikkunalautaan paljailla käsivarsillaan¨¨ _Mitä minulle oikein tapahtui?


	2. Tuumasta toimeen

" Miten moinen on mahdollista? Te pyyhitte heidän muistinsa kaikesta Kandrakariin liittyvästä. Kuinka on mahdollista, että hän uniensa johdattamana saisi jälleen yhteyden menetettyihin muistoihinsa? "

Oraakkeli kohotti vaitonaisesti kätensä uskollisen Tiborin viimeisten sanojen päätteeksi. "Mikäli kaikki juuri äsken sanomasi pitäisi paikkansa, teot olisivat jo ehtineet sanojemme edelle."

" Missä siis olin väärässä?"

Tibor silmäili Oraakkelin kasvoja, jotka vastalausuttujen sanojen painosta vaikuttivat käyvän läpi samaisia kysymyksiä, kuin hän itse. Jäisen sinertävistä silmistä loisti totuus, jota kenenkään ei käy kieltäminen: mikään ei ole täydellistä. Sanan merkitys kuoli syntymähetkensä mukana. Inhimillisyyden pienoiset rippeet seuraavat jokaista suurmiestä läpi heidän elämänsä, jopa Oraakkelia. Mutta Tiborin oli vaikea uskoa tämän nuorukaisen sortuneen harmittomaan, mutta paljon kostautuneeseen virheeseen. Samana hetkenä, jona oivalluksen kaltainen tuntemus pyyhälsi hänen lävitseen, Tibor havaitsi nuoren Ashan hymyilevän hänen suuntaansa.

"Mutta miksi? "

" Tiedät, etten voi vastata ystävämme puolesta, mutta uskon hänen kyllä ohjautuvan oikealle polulle etsiessään ulospääsyä _tästä _tapauksesta. Siitä huolimatta.. ¨¨_laskee katseensa käsiinsä¨¨ _näen parhaaksi auttaa Raphaelin, sekä itsemme, ongelman lopun alkuun.

_Vaikka kyseessä on ensimmäinen ff- stoorini, lupaan jatkossa pidempiä kappaleita Monia kait jäi mietityttämään Tiborin oivallus, joten otan mielelläni vastaan arvauksia ja vastaan niihin parhaani mukaan. _

_Kritiikki, jonka liekit eivät kuitenkaan kärvennä koneeni virtapiirejä, on tervetullutta!_


	3. Löytöjä ja paljastuksia

Cornelia Halen katse lepäsi Garden Plazan puutarhassa, jolle koko päivän jatkunut sade soi raikkauttaan. Huhtikuun harmaus lepäsi Heatherfieldin yllä kuoren tavoin, ja sateen pisarat lujittivat sen kestoa. Maa niiden alla huokaili raskauttavaa oloaan niiden jokaiselta iskulta, eikä maan mahdin valtiatar voinut muuta, kuin ottaa osaa sen surumielisen tilan puolesta.

Cornelian ovi terassille oli auki, ja hän istui nojatuolillaan, Napoleon sylissään, vilttiin kietoutuneena. Kissan kehräys rauhoitti tytön mieltä ja pienen hetken hän oli pahoillaan Willin puolesta. Murmeli oli ollut hänelle rakas, kuten Caleb oli ollut hänelle. Murmeli ja Caleb.. Willin ja Cornelian tukipilarit, aina paikalla todellisuuden raastaessa sisintä. Mutta nuo ajat olivat ohi ja Cornelia uskoi vahvasti vielä jonain päivänä pääsevänsä yli nuoresta kapinallisesta. Olo vain tuntui samalta kuin ihmisillä, jotka aina sanovat aloittavansa laihduttamisen _huomenna._

Yhtäkkiä tytön ajatukset sumenivat hetkellisesti, ja samassa Taraneen ääni kantautui hänen korviinsa.

" Oraakkeli kutsui meitä käymään Kandrakarissa! Tulkaa piakkoin meille. Kuulemani mukaan tämän ei pitäisi viedä kauaa, mutta muistakaa siitä huolimatta huoliteltu tekosyy! "

¨¨ _Tyttö hymyili huvittuneena Taraneen viimeisen lauseen äänensävylle¨¨_ Cornelia laski mustan kollinsa maahan, joka kurnahti selvästi loukkaantuneena keskeytyneelle rapsutustuokiolle. Vaaleavärikkö laskosti viltin huolellisesti tuolin päälle ja siirtyi sulkemaan terassin oven ennen lähtöään. " Arvata jo saattaa, kuka tätäkin tapaamista onnistuu venyttämään…"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

" Ei ole totta! Tämä on yksinkertaisesti väärin! "

" Anna jo olla, Irma. "

Mutta vetten kuningatar ei suostunut käyttäytymään _arvonsa _mukaisesti, vaan jatkoi päin muiden vartijoiden kärsiviä ilmeitä.

" Jos _meidän _perheessä pistää vahingossa currya hernesoppaan suolan sijaan, voit olla varma, että mokaaja vetää koko sotkun itse, kun muut vetävät tilattua pitsaa! "

Will Vandom katsoi ystäväänsä hetken hiljaa, kunnes pienoinen hymy nousi hänen suunpieliinsä. " Nimimerkillä _Kokemusta on_? "

Irma muuttui punaiseksi, mutta pani kätensä ristiin ja puhisi sitten hiljaa itsekseen. " Mokomakin Siddharta Gautama..!"

Hetken vaitonaisuuden jälkeen (ja suotuaan Irmalle myötätuntoisen ilmeen) Oraakkeli jatkoi keskeytettyä puheenvuoroaan. " Kuten ymmärtänette, kyse on vain yhdestä henkilöstä. Muilla ei ole meistä minkäänlaista muistikuvaa. " ¨¨_Will astuu eteenpäin¨¨ _

" Miten vain Syllan muisti on voinut alkaa palautua? Eikö moinen jo vaatisi virhearviota teidän teossanne? "

Tibor katsoi parhaaksi vastata sydämen haltijalle. Olihan hän itsekin aiemmin tapauksesta yhtä pihalla, kunnes ymmärsi, mistä oli kyse.

" Agentti Sylla ei muista _selvästi_ yhtään mitään, mutta hänen unissaan pyörii jotain, joka liittyy vahvasti teihin. Voi myös olla, että ne ovat rippeitä hänen kaikista teistä haalimistaan tiedoista, mutta vahvin olettamus on, etteivät ne ole _suostuneet _poistumaan hänen muistoistaan. "

" Mutta miksi? "

" Koska jokin hänen sisimmässään punnitsi ne muistamisen arvoiseksi. " ¨¨ _Kaikki kääntyivät Oraakkelin äänen suuntaan¨¨ _" Aivan kuten jonkin esineen muistuttamaan henkilöä jostain paljon suuremmasta. Mutta kuten Tibor sen jo kertoi, hän ei niin sanotusti muista yhtään mitään. "

" Miksi sitten kutsuitte meidät tänne? "

" Jotta olisitte tietoisia asian tilanteesta, ja koska haluan sen selvittämisessä apua yhdeltä teistä. " Vartijat katsoivat toisiinsa hämmästyneinä. Mitä Universumin tarkkailijalla oikein oli mielessään? Harmaan sinertävät silmät lukkiutuivat maan voimien valtiattareen ja Oraakkelin vakaa ääni lausui tämän nimen.

" Cornelia. " ¨¨ _Tyttö katsoi häneen kysyvästi¨¨ _" Jää vielä tänne, haluan puhua kanssasi kahden kesken. Te muut, voitte palata levollisin mielin. En pidätä ystäväänne kauaa. "

Will, Irma, Taranee ja Hay Lin kääntyivät Cornelian puoleen. Tämä näytti yhä siltä, kuin ei olisi tajunnut äskeistä tapahtuneeksi. Tavoilleen uskollisena, Irma kevensi tytön henkistä painetta.

" Lykkyä tykö sooloilulle! Minua ei ainakaan enää tippaakaan kiinnostaisi olla tekemisissä sen luihun kanssa. "

Toisin kuin tavallisesti, Cornelia ei närkästynyt ja laukonut Irmalle takaisin sarkastisella solvauksella, vaan siirsi katseensa odottavaan Oraakkeliin.

" Älähän nyt. Ilman Syllaa olisimme kukin nyt ties missä testattavina kenenkään tietämättä. Menkää vain, tulen pian perästä. "

Muut katosivat sydämen loistokkaaseen valoon, ja Cornelia valmistautui kuulemaan Oraakkelia aivan uudenlaisten tuntemusten saattelemana.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

" Hittolainen! "

Muovisen laatikon sisältö levisi lattialle ja paperit laskeutuivat hitaasti nuoren agentin ympärillä. Mies nojautui käsillään vasten selkänsä takana olevaa pöytää, ja yritti parhaansa mukaan koota itsensä tak.. Ajatus katkesi. Koota.. koota mitä? Hajoitettu kuvio on hajanaisten palasten alkuperä, eikä Sylla ollut tuntenut itseään eheäksi viikkokausiin! Miksi hän edes alun perin palasi työkuvioihin? Kumartuessaan noukkimaan lattialle levinneitä tavaroita, huoneen oveen koputettiin.

" Pieni hetki!"

Sylla latoi keräämänsä pinon pöydälle ja asteli avaamaan oven, jonka toisella puolella häntä tervehtivät tutut kasvot.

" Joe!"

" Hei, Ralph! " ¨¨ _ Vilkaisee sotkua lattialla. ¨¨_

" Näen, että olet kotiutunut nopeasti."

Raphael vastaa toverinsa virneeseen pienoisella hymähdyksellä, mutta salaa tältä melkoisen hymyn sulkiessaan oven toisen agentin perästä. Tosi kuin vesi: Raphael Sylla on pienestä asti ollut joka sisäkön pahin painajainen. Lisätään siihen vielä kiintymys kenttätyöhön, ja paketti on viittä vaille valmis!

Sylla liittyy Mctiennan seuraan poimimaan viimeisimmätkin paperit.

" Et sentään taipunut kollegasi ensikommenttiin. "

" Heh, no en nyt ihan. Toki Medinalle on nostettava hattua. Harva saa sinut hiljaiseksi pelkällä sanojen voimalla! Mutta eikös naisia juuri kiehdokin ruokkoamattomat rentut? "

Sylla pudisteli huvittuneena päätään nostaessaan laatikon takaisin hyllylle, kun hänen silmäänsä osui pölyn haalistama kansio. Sen reunat näkyivät juuri ja juuri uudempien kansioiden puristuksesta, ja pienet muistilaput sojottivat suuntaan jos toiseenkin sen sivuilta. Raphael otti sen varoen käsiinsä ja silmäili sitä selittämättömän olon voimistuessa sisällään. Joe katsoi tekstillä ahdettuja sivuja toisen olan ylitse, ja päästi pitkän vihellyksen.

" Tuossa on ollut melkoinen työ! Toivottavasti se tuotti hedelmää."

" En tiedä.."

Mctiennan katsoi häneen kummastuneena. Sylla sen sijaan oli syventynyt tutkailemaan muistiinpanojaan tarkemmin.

" Mitä sinä tuolla tarkoitit? "

Joe oli juuri aikeissa toistaa kysymyksen, kun Ralph käänsi sivua, ja hänen silmänsä laajenivat ja hän räpytteli silmiään epäuskoinen ilme kasvoillaan. Joen silmissä hän vaikutti melkein säikähtäneeltä! Samassa, ripein elkein, Raphael nappasi kansion kainaloonsa, repäisi lähistöltä palan paperia ja raapusti siihen jotain. Ohimennen hän antoi sen hämmentyneelle toverilleen.

" Tässä on numeroni. Tavoitat minut siitä mihin aikaan tahansa. Minun pitää nyt lähteä."

" Ralph?"

" Sano toisille, että minun piti lähteä viimeistelemään yksi kenttätöistäni. "

" En tiennytkään sinulla olevan keskeneräisiä juttuja..? " ¨¨ _Sylla seisahtui ovella, selkä Mctiennaan päin¨¨ _

" En minäkään. "

Ovi kävi nopeasti, ja Joe Mctieannan löysi itsensä seisomasta yksin hämärässä huoneessa.

"""""""""""""""

_Ei tästä aivan maratoonia tullut, mutta aiempia kappaleita rutkasti pitempi! En osaa sanoa seuraavasta kappaleesta mitään, koska kirjoitan tarinaa sitä mukaa mitä päähän tulee. Niin ja tämä tarina hoituu loppuun asti, vaikka arvostelumäärä kävisi kuinka pieneksi tahansa! Myönnetään, olen koukussa tämän tarinan pairingiin..! _


	4. Varsinainen alku

Congregan temppelin loistokas ja virheetön ulkoasu huokui henkeä, joka sai jokaisen läsnäolijan, jopa ensikertalaisen, uskomaan ja kunnioittamaan heille aiemmin täysin tuntemattomia asioita. Uljaudestaan huolimatta Cornelia Hale tiesi linnakkeen vaalivan rauhan ylläpitoa ulottuvuuksien välillä, mutta paikan voima ei yltänyt hänen omaan sisimpäänsä. Häntä hävetti myöntää epäluuloisuutensa vastassa olevaa tehtävää kohtaan, vaikka hän tiesi Oraakkelin vastuuntuntoiseksi ja syvämietteiseksi mieheksi. Vaikka tulevilla teoilla ei olisi vaikutusta maailmaan, Cornelia uskoi päinvastoin sen kosketuksesta hänen omaan elämäänsä. Tyttö kääntyi Oraakkelin suuntaan, joka juuri pyysi Tiboria jättämään heidät kahden. Neuvonantajansa poistuttua, Kandrakarin valtias asteli vartijan luo.

" Ensitöikseni haluan sinun tietävän, ettei tehtäväsi verota velvollisuuksiasi vartijana. Et tarvitse fyysisiä, vaan henkisiä voimiasi tehtävän toteuttamiseen." ¨¨_Silmäilee tytön hämmentynyttä ilmettä¨¨ _"Odotitko suustani toisenlaisia sanoja?"

"Luulin, että Syllan muistista olisi poistettava ne pienimmätkin rippeet, joita kerroitte hänen mielensopukoissaan olevan?" ¨¨ _Oraakkeli pudistaa päätään ¨¨_

"Se ei tule olemaan tarpeen. Koska tapaus ei johdu minun teoistani, vaan hänen oman kehonsa päätöksestä, en halua enää pahentaa tilannetta tunkeutumalla toistamiseen hänen mieleensä."

Cornelia katsoi oudoksuen nuorta miestä, joka sai tehtävän kuulostamaan joltakin hyväntekeväisyystoimelta. Toisaalta, Kandrakarissa vastattiin aina hädässä olevan maailman avunhuutoon, mutta ei sekään toiminut vallan sokeasti. Tasapainon ylläpito vaatii vaikeita ratkaisuja, ja Cornelia uskoi Oraakkelin omallatunnolla olevan niitä muistokammiossaan vaikka muille jakaa.

"Jätittekö kertomatta jotain muille? Mutta miksi? "

"Ihmisen ajatusmaailma on arka paikka, Cornelia. Siitä syystä en voi paljastaa sinullekaan aivan kaikkia tietojani. On parasta, että tutustut etsimiisi vastauksiin käytännössä. "

Maan mahdin vaalija ymmärsi ajatuksissaan kutkuttaneet kysymykset turhiksi. Samalla hän tunsi kehonsa rentoutuvan, aivan kuin nuo kysymykset olisivat olleet valtaisa taakka turhia huolia hänen hartioillaan. Tyttö hymyili hetken mielijohteesta : Terveydessä puhtoinen mieli menee aina ulkoasun edelle. Cornelia siirsi katseensa takaisin Oraakkeliin, joka vuosien kuluessa oli valanut uskoa niin häneen, kuin muihinkin tyttöihin.

"Mitä haluatte minun tekevän? "

"Pyydän sinua tutustumaan agentti Syllaan henkilökohtaisesti. En halua hänen mieltään manipuloitavan, vaan että hän saa tarvitsemansa tuen ja avun tämänkertaisessa työssään ihmiseltä, joka ymmärtää hänen tilaansa.. Jonkun, joka ei epäile hänen sanojaan." ¨¨_Kääntää Cornelialle selkänsä¨¨ _

Cornelia painoi kasvonsa alas, ja hänen äänensä mataluus huolestutti Oraakkelia. Hän kääntyi takaisin Cornelian puoleen.

"Ette vielä kertoneet, miksi juuri minä. Kuvailitte asian harmittomaksi ja ettei se oikeastaan koske meidän maailmaamme. Lisäksi kuulostaa aivan siltä, kuin olisitte huolissanne _hänestä_..? "

Oraakkeli soi tytön luonteelle pienoisen hymyn. Hänessä olisi oivaa johtaja- ainesta, ellei hän olisi toisinaan niin.. herkkä ja jopa hivenen skeptinen. Toisaalta, tämä vartija oli selvästi ryhmänsä kypsin henkiseltä tasolta, ja Oraakkeli tiesi Cornelian kaikesta huolimatta järkeväksi ja tyyneksi nuoreksi naiseksi. Kääntyessään ovelle, josta Tibor oli aiemmin poistunut, hän soi Corneliaan viimeisen katsekontaktin.

"Ymmärrät kyllä kaiken aikanaan. Äläkä huolehdi Syllan etsimisestä. Hän kyllä löytää sinut. "

Cornelia katsoi ällistyneenä hänen peräänsä. ´ Hän kyllä löytää sinut. ´ Mitä ihmettä tuo tarkoitti? Rennosta olostaan huolimatta hän ei ollut varma, kummasta hän enemmän kärsi: Liioista kysymyksistä mielessään, vai liiallisesta määrästä tietoa?

""""""""""""""""""

(Noin kahden tunnin ajomatkan päässä Heatherfieldistä)

Tien vieressä seisoi auto hiljaisen iltataivaan alla. Kaksi jalkaa pisti esiin toisen takaoven avoimesta ikkunasta, ja kuluneella takapenkillä Agentti Sylla makasi selällään, silmäillen pölyistä puhdistettua kansiota. Lukuisia kertoja oli hän yrittänyt jatkaa matkaansa eteenpäin sen nuhruisilla sivuilla, mutta aina hänen sormensa päätyivät aukeamalle, joka oli syypää hänen tämänhetkiseen luksusyösijaansa : Punatukkainen Will Vandom, tumma Taranee Cook, ruskeahiuksinen Irma Lair ja kiinalainen Hay Lin. Ralph oli jo useaan otteeseen käynyt läpi näistä neljästä kertovat tiedot, mutta jo useamman kerran hänen silmänsä olivat liimautuneet vaaleahiuksisen tytön kuvaan.

_´ Cornelia Hale, ikää 17 vuotta. Asuu perheineen Garden Plazassa, Heatherfieldissä. Tyyni ja muita hillitympi. Selvästi hyvin itsevarma ja päättäväinen. Kaikesta huolimatta minun on vaikea saada selkoa hänen kokonaiskuvastaan. Olisiko mahdollista, ettei hänellä olisi Cookin kaltaisia voimia, vai saako tämä tyttö minut muuten vain epävarmaksi? ´_

Raphael laski kansion lattialle ja asetti rullalle käärityn takin päänsä alle. Hän veti syvään henkeä raikasta ulkoilmaa ja suuntasi katseensa ulos päänsä yläpuolella sijaitsevasta, myös avoimesta, ikkunasta. Lukematon määrä kysymyksiä risteili miehen pään sisällä, mutta vuodet agenttina olivat opettaneet, että liiallinen uteliaisuus ja lukemattomien mahdollisuuksien pohtiminen vain ajaisi vastausten etsinnän umpikujaan. Ralph huokaisi.. puoliksi väsyneenä, ja osittain tuskastuneena. Hän ei missään nimessä nähnyt tarvetta kyseisen tytön vakoiluun, saati hänen pakottamiseensa tarpeettomiin kuulusteluihin! Ei, Syllalla oli aikaa tutustua kaupunkiin ja mahdollisesti hän törmäisi neiti Haleen ajallaan. Sitä paitsi, hänellä oli myös täysi työ keksiä selitys poissaololleen siltä varalta, että häntä pyydettäisiin tutkimustöihin jonnekin kauemmas. ¨¨ _Panee kätensä ristiin niskansa alle¨¨ _

"Maltan tuskin odottaa hetkeä, jona estradille astuu tupakkamies tietoineen ufojen kidnappaamasta pikkusiskostani..! " _¨¨ Pudistelee päätään virnuilun seasta¨¨_

Ulkona ilta on vaivihkaa muuntautunut yöksi, mutta agentti Sylla ei erota sen tähtitaivaan loistoa, sillä hän on jälleen vaipunut muistojensa piinaamiin uniin..

"""""""""""""""""""""""

(Kahden viikon kuluttua)

"Irma hei.. Kai tiedät, että seuraavaan paikalliseen cosplay- tapahtumaan on vielä aikaa? "

Muut kikattivat Hay Linin kommentille Irman astuttua ulos sovituskopistaan. Tytöt olivat päättäneet pistäytyä tutustumiskäynnillä vasta- avatussa, nuorten trendikkäässä vaatekaupassa nimeltä Cazzie, eivätkä Irma ja Will olleet voineet vastustaa pienoista kilpailua. Irma näytti Haylle kieltään ja asteli tämän luo mallien kävelytyyliä muistuttavalla tavalla.

"Tokihan teidän ylhäisyytenne tulisi omankaltaisensa tunnistaa, oi prinsessa Sushi. " ¨¨ _Niiaa Hay Linin edessä¨¨_

Irma käännähti ympäri _ammattilaisen _ elkein, ja keinahteli takaisin koppiin verhot perässään viuhuen. Hay Lin kääntyi leveä hymy huulillaan muihin päin.

"Mitäpä olisi shoppailu ilman Irma Lairia?"

"Ainakin nopeampaa. Minun piti jo olla valmis ostosten suhteen, mutta teidän kahden oli suorastaan pakko ampaista päivittäiselle klovni- kurssillenne! "

"Sinun hoitoaineriippuvuutesi ei tyrehtyisi, vaikka litkua porattaisiin suoraan kuusta. Tokihan sinut olisi ammuttava sille mötikälle raketilla alta aikayksikön!"

Cornelia lennätti Irman sovituskopin suuntaan teräviä katseita.

"Joidenkin on huollettava ulkonäköään muunkin kuin pellekoulun tarpeiden suhteen. "

Irma asteli ulos käsissään takaisin henkareihin sujautetut vaatteet. Muiden nurinkuriset katseet vaatteiden suuntaan todistivat tytön olevan kisan kiistaton voittaja. Edes Willillä ei ollut pokkaa pukeutua sateenkaaren sävyjen väriseksi puudeliksi! Palautettuaan _taljansa _paikoilleen Irma virnuili voitokkaasti ja iski Willille silmää.

"No, mitäs me sovimmekaan?"

Will teeskenteli riutuvaa häviäjää asettamalla kätensä otsalleen.

"Voi tätä kohtalon ivaa! Kaipa minun on tarjottava sinulle aimo annos jäätelöä..!"

"Minä taidan jo suunnata kotiin."

Irma keskeytti tanssahtelunsa ja katsoi hölmistyneenä Corneliaa.

"Miksi muka? Älä vain sano Collinsin taas sivuuttavan laatuaikasi meidän neljän seurassa! -- Luulin Oraakkelin sanoneen, ettei tehtäväsi vaikuta meihin?"

"Katso ympärillesi, Irma! Me emme ole nyt Kandrakarin asialla! Eikä kyse ole siitä. Minulla todella ON kiire kotiin. Enkä halua jäätelön sulavan matkalla. Lilian vonkuu oveni takana kuin mikäkin pahainen katti ellei saa jäätelöä eteensä heti astuttuani ovesta sisään.. " ¨¨_Huokaa raskaasti¨¨ _"Olkaa onnellisia, ettei teillä ole pikkusiskoa."

Sen sanottuaan Cornelia nosti ostoskassinsa, ja toivotti muille rattoisaa illanviettoa. Kaupan sisäänkäynti ei ollut kaukana, ja varsin pian hän jo asteli ostoskeskuksen vilkkailla käytävillä. Kassi oikeassa kädessä painoi paljon ja Cornelian oikeanpuoleista hartiaa oli jo alkanut särkeä ostosreissun aikana. Mutta koska hänen oli kiire bussiin, hänen oli saatava tietää paljonko kello oli. Mutta myös rannekello sijaitsi oikeassa kädessä! Kiireen vuoksi Cornelia ei viitsinyt pysähtyä, vaan yritti tasapainottaa kättään samalla väistellen vastaantulevia ihmisiä. Juuri kun hän oli saanut kellon esille hihansa alta…

MÄISK!

Tyttö kuuli kassinsa putoavan (onneksi sen sisällä ei ollut mitään särkyvää!) ja tömähti maahan sen vierelle. Samassa hän tunsi kädessään jotain inhottavaa ja katsoi alas.

"EIH! Ihana paitani! Jogurtissa! "

"Anteeksi, en nähnyt sinua. Aikamoinen törmäys! Sattuiko sinuun?"

Tulistunut neiti Hale tarttui hänet ylös auttavaan käteen yhä varsin kimpaantuneena..

"Katso nyt tätä sotkua! Minä vielä.."

..mutta Cornelian ärtymys muuntui hetkessä vaitonaisuudeksi, kun hänen ja häneen törmänneen henkilön katseet kohtasivat toisensa.

""""""""""""""""""

_Tässä menikin sitten koko päivä! Minua on muuten mietityttänyt eräs asia, jonka suhteen arvostaisin teidän lukijoidenkin mielipidettä: Muistaako Sylla sentään opettaneensa tyttöjä näiden koulussa, vai onko hän unohtanut KAIKEN tyttöihin liittyvän? No, toivottavasti tapaamme häntä vielä jossain hamassa witchin tulevaisuudessa ¨¨**Hymyilee toiveikkaasti**_¨¨


	5. Tutustumista

Ostarin käytävillä elämän eri muodot kiisivät toisiaan hipoen suuntaan jos toiseenkin. Pieni ryhmä päiväkoti- ikäisiä lapsia seurasi kuuliaisesti hoitajaansa, pareittain ja tytöt käsikkäin. Heidän ohittamansa kirjakaupan edessä kolme nuorta opiskelijaa yrittivät tuskaisesti päättää, kuka kantaa mitäkin kirjantäytteistä muovipussia ja yksi heistä hoki hyvin itsevarman kuuloisena, että kassien pohjat antaisivat takuulla periksi ennen kuin he edes selviäisivät asuntonsa kadulle! Nuori kotiäiti suuntasi opiskelijoihin katseen, joka huokui toiveikkuutta ja uupumusta, kun hän yritti tasapainottaa itseään ostoskassien ja nalkuttavien lasten välissä. Naisen ohitti hienoon pukuun sonnustautunut keski- ikäinen mies salkku vasemmassa, ja kännykkä oikeassa kädessään. Huolimatta täydellisestä antaumuksellisuudestaan keskustelua kohtaan, hän liikkui nopeasti ja elegantisti ihmismassojen keskellä. Sivustakatsojan silmin hän toi mieleen vikkelän jääkiekkohyökkääjän, joka vaivatta pujotteli vastustajien pakkien välistä kohti näiden maalia, ja passitti kiekon maaliin kotiyleisön suureksi riemuksi. Mutta jokaisen elämään ei kuulu maalia, johon siintää katseensa suurien suunnitelmien tukemana. Joskus tuntuu siltä, kuin olisi saapunut elokuviin vasta väliajan jälkeen, tai että joku on tarttunut kaukosäätimeen eikä osaa päättää kelatakko eteen, vai taakse. Jälkimmäinen oli oiva kuvaus Ralphin ja Cornelian tämänhetkisestä tilanteesta. Kaiken tuon elämän kosken keskellä aika oli muuntunut sumeaksi ja tahmeaksi. Molemmat katsoivat hämmentyneinä toisiinsa, aivan kuin kysyen itseltään _mitä minä olen tekemässä? Mitä tapahtui? _Samassa paussi oli ohi ja filmi lähti jälleen pyörimään. Jähmettyneet ja kohmeiset surisijat lähtivät jälleen lentoonsa.

Cornelia nousi ylös samalla yrittäen saada hengityksensä vakaaksi. Vaivoin kuultavalla kuiskauksella hän pystyi sanomaan kiitoksen sinisilmäiselle agentille ennen, kuin kyykistyi takaisin maahan kerätäkseen levinneet ostoksensa takaisin kassiin. _EIH! Kuinka voi olla? Miten.. mitä hän.. täällä? _

Ajatuksissaan Sylla takoi päätään seinään. _Hienoa.. aivan täydellistä! Hän törmää minuun ja mitä minä teen: Valelen hänet yltä päältä jogurttiin! En varsinaisesti kuulu naisten lepyttelyn eliittiin! _Ralph kumartui auttamaan Corneliaa ostostensa kokoamisessa. Useimmista ohikulkijoilla oli tulenpalava kiire, ja anteeksipyynnön sijaan joku takuuvarmasti pillastuisi astuttuaan muotikengällään jonkin ruoan päälle. Kurottaessaan käsiään tavaroita kohti, Ralph varoi hipaisemastakaan tytön kättä. Hän ei havainnut, kuinka Cornelia piti katseensa lattiassa naulitun lailla.

"Olen todella pahoillani. Kuule, jos vain muistat paljonko nämä..?"

"Ei se mitään. Ihan totta. Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta.. eikä takuulla viimeinenkään. _vilauttaa nopean hymyn miehen suuntaan_

Sylla nosti katseensa nopeasti yllättyneenä, muttei enää tavoittanut tytön silmiä. Hetki sitten hän oli ollut valmis käärimään Ralphin maan uumenista murtautuviin juuriin sätkän lailla, mutta äsken kuultu äänen sävy kertoi aivan toista. Tunsiko tyttö hänet? Cornelia ei ollut kutsunut häntä nimeltä, mutta tytön ilmeessä oli ollut jotain outoa Ralphin auttaessa häntä ylös. Aivan kuin hän olisi nähnyt jotain, jota oli vaikea uskoa todeksi. Hetken mietiskeltyään Sylla tajusi silmäilleensä Cornelian sivuprofiilia kauemmin kuin oli tarpeen, ja ojensi noustessaan takaisin ylös tälle viimeisen maassa pyörineen purkin ja hitusen pehmenneen jäätelöpakkauksen. Cornelia laittoi ne kassiinsa, ja vaikka hän yritti visusti välttää katsomasta Syllaa silmiin, Ralphin oli helppo havaita kuinka häpeissään tyttö oli sotkuisen ulkoasunsa vuoksi. Mies hymyili muistaessaan osan löytämistään muistiinpanoista._ Elegantti ja hillitty.. jep! Sitä tämä tyttönen todellakin oli._

Äkkiä hän tajusi tarvitsemansa tilaisuuden osuneen kohdalle. Nyt piti vain yrittää kuulostaa hyvin vilpittömältä tytön korvaan.

" Onko täältä pitkäkin matka kotiisi? "

Cornelia nosti kysyvän katseensa häneen ja hetken näytti siltä kuin hän olisi empinyt vastaustaan.

" No, menisin bussilla, mutta ostosten jälkeen rahaa ei jäänyt riittävästi ja joudun menemään jalan. Luultavasti noin kaksikymmentä minuuttia. Ikävän paljon kun jäätelöä ajattelee.. Miksi kysyt? "

He siirtyivät lähemmäs seinämää seisomasta toisten ihmisten tiellä.

" Kuule, toivottavasti et saa minusta nyt väärää kuvaa.. mikä olikaan nimesi? "

" Cornelia. "

" Tuota.. asun tässä aivan lähellä. Tai no ei se minun asuntoni ole, kaverin alakerta vain. Mutta sinne kävelee ihan viidessä minuutissa ja jos vain haluat, voit siistiytyä siellä. Robin on juuri nyt työmatkoilla, eikä hän varmasti pahastu jos lainaat häneltä yhtä t-paitaa yhden päivän ajaksi. Voisit laittaa ruokasi jääkaappiin joksikin aikaa ja jatkaa sitten matkaasi kotiin. Mitäs sanot? _Katsoo tyttöön kulmakarvat koholla._

_Että mitäkö minä sanon?_ Cornelia puoliksi nauroi mielessään._ Sanoisin, että nyt tajuan miksi tv- sarjojen agentit ovat ikuisia poikamiehiä! Juku, mikä repliikki! _Cornelia puri huultaan estääkseen leveän virnistyksen esilletulon. Oraakkeli ei puhunutkaan palturia kertoessaan Syllan löytävän hänet. Tässä oli selvästi koira haudattuna, mutta minkä lajin edustaja, siitä hän vielä tiennyt. Yhtäkaikki miehellä oli jotain mielessään, mutta Cornelia uskoi sen kyllä tulevan esiin aikanaan. Juuri nyt ajatus puhtoisesta paidasta oli enemmän kuin mieleinen, vaikka hän sisimmässään kirkui kalliin paitansa uutta kuorrutusta. Suotuaan paidalleen lyhytaikaisen, surumielisen ilmeen, hän havaitsi Syllan virnuilevan huvittuneena, kädet ristissä. Cornelian oli vaikea uskoa tämän nuoren miehen kykenevän yhteenkään romanttiseen eleeseen tai herrasmiesmäisyyteen ikäistensä naisten seurassa. Cornelia puisteli moiset ajatukset päästään heti niiden ilmaannuttua. Tämä ei ollut leikkiä! Niin käsittämättömältä kuin se kuulostikin, kyseessä oli yksin hänelle suunnattu tehtävä Kandrakarin taholta, ja olisi parasta käyttäytyä sen mukaisesti! Hän veti syvään henkeä, nosti kassinsa ja käveli entisen atk- sijaisen luo.

"Siis vain viitisen minuuttiako? "

" Korkeintaan viisi minuuttia, neiti Cornelia."

Ralph iski hänelle hymyillen silmää ja otti ostoskassin tytön kädestä. Samassa hän jo kääntyi poispäin ja Cornelia lähti hänen peräänsä.

" Robinilla on lukuisia paitoja ja sama koskee värien tarjontaa. Löydät varmasti mieleisesi hänen kaappinsa sopukoista."

Mutta Cornelia ei kuullut puheita Syllan kaverin paitatarjonnasta. Hänellä oli täysi työ pitää tunto jalkoihinsa yllä ja samalla pysyä rivakasti kävelevän miehen perässä, sillä äskeinen oli tuonut hänen mieleensä ensimmäisen atk- tunnin Ralphin oppilaana. Myös tuolloin hän oli iskenyt tytölle silmää annettuaan Willille ja hänelle ohjeita, mutta ero sen ja äskeisen välillä oli, ettei Cornelian vatsa toki tuolloin ollut heittänyt satoja voltteja. _No, kenties vilpoinen suihku ennen nukkumaanmenoa virkistää mieltä ja kehoa._

Ajatuksissaan Cornelia ei havainnut läheisen kahvilan pöydässä istuvaa tuttavaansa, jolta oli mennä näkemästään torttu väärään kurkkuun!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Will Vandom selaili tuskastuneena biologian sivustoja maailman kartoista. Opettaja oli kertonut, että tulkitsemalla karttaa oikein, pystyi ainakin arvuuttelemaan kyseisen maan ilmastoa, mistä ilmanvirtaukset johtuivat ja oliko maaperä korkeallakin merenpinnasta. Läksyksi oli tullut valita maa, tutkailla sitä karttakuvan perusteella, ja selittää maasta sen perusteella parilleen niin paljon kun taisi. Opettaja oli suositellut maata, josta ei jo valmiiksi tiennyt niin rutkasti. Will oli valinnut itselleen Norjan, ja luki nyt ääneen onkimiaan, vähäisiä tietoja.

" Paikoin vuoristoista.. Korkeus- ja syvyysvyöhykkeet paikoitellen kahdestasadasta yli neljääntuhanteen metriin.. Merenläheinen..? " _paiskaa vihkonsa tuskastuneena sängynpäätyyn. _

" Ei auta. Parasta turvautua nettiin. Jospa sieltä löytyisi hivenen erilaisia karttoja.."

Samassa puhelin alkoi piristä alakerrassa ja Will säntäsi juoksujalkaa keittiöön.

"Kuka se on, Ed? "

"Irma. Ette muuten viitsisi pitää minua vaikka salin puolella keittiön sijaan? Äitisi tehdessä ruokaa en ole aina säästynyt kastikkeiden hyökkäyksiltä!"

Will otti puhelimen käteensä ja oli juuri vastaamassa..

" Myönnä pois, ettet vain siedä lojua huoneessa joka on YKSIN minun komennuksessani, Edward- poju."

" Röyhkimys! Tukehdu pitsoihisi! "

Will kuunteli avuttomana sivusta puhelimen ja jääkapin välistä kinastelua.

"Olkaa nyt edes puhelun ajan hiljaa! "

Molemmat vaikenivat, mutta Will kuuli selvästi muminan seasta sanat _oikosulku_, _langaton palikka_ ja _pakastearkku_.

"Hei, Irma!"

"Moi, Will. Kuule, siitä Cornyn tehtävästä.. eikö sinuakin kismitä se ettemme saaneet kuulla siitä tarpeeksi? Tarkoitan tapaa jolla Cornyn pitäisi se hoitaa? Minä istuin kahvilassa siellä ostarilla vielä teidän muiden lähdettyä ja näin, kun Cornelia käveli ohitse Syllan kanssa, ja tämä kantoi Cornyn ostoskassia! Mitä hiivattia se iljetys täällä Heatherfieldissä puuhaa? "

" Sylla? Täällä? En tiedä, kenties sillä on jotain tekemistä muistikuvien kanssa."

" Mutta hänhän on unohtanut meidät! Mistä hän muka saisi…"

" Luuletko ettei hän säilytä tietoja vanhoista töistään? Sitä paitsi, kai Syllallakin on hivenen maalaisjärkeä! Tuskin hän oitis alkaa meidän vakoilumme alusta ja käyttää Corneliaa syöttinä.."

"MITÄH!"

Will huokaisi syvään Irman alettua hätääntyneenä pulppuamaan papupadan lailla. Hän vilkaisi sivusilmältä kahta aiempaa riitapukaria, ja totesi ne irmaan verrattuna harmittomiksi pikku lapsiksi. Hän asetti puhelimen, jota oli hetken pitänyt kaukana korvastaan, takaisin paikalleen.

"Irma, jutellaan tästä joskus myöhemmin muiden kanssa, jos niin haluat, mutta mielestäni meidän ei pitäisi tunkea nokkaamme toisen tehtävään kun se on vasta alussa. Näkyy huomenna!"

"Mutta Will...! "

Will vei Edin salin puolelle ja asetti sen ikkunan viereiselle pöydälle. Kiivetessään portaita takaisin ylös, hän erotti pienoista ivailua Edwardin suunnalta, johon James vastasi hovimestarilliseen tyyliinsä sarkastisesti, mutta tyylikkäästi. Seurannut hiljaisuus ja mutina saivat willin suunpielet nousemaan hullunkuriseen virneeseen. Sisimmässään hän tiesi nuo kaksi kutakuinkin mitä parhaimmiksi kaveruksiksi.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cornelia seisoi yläkerrassa Robinin vaatekaapin edessä. Aluksi hän oli ollut varma, että löytäisi kaapin täynnä t- paitoja, collegeja ja huppareita, mutta kaapin sisältö paljastuikin varsinaiseksi dressman- löydöksi! Hetken hän jopa pelkäsi, ettei löytäisi ainuttakaan paitaa, jota hän uskaltaisi lainata. Kaappi oli varsin kookas, ja sen pienemmistä laatikoista paljastui selvästi vapaa- ajan asusteita. Lopulta hän oli päätynyt vaaleanvihreään t- paitaan, kokoa M. Se oli ehkä hivenen suuri, muttei silmäänpistävään tyyliin. Cornelia oli saanut Ralphilta ylimääräisen muovikassin, johon laittaa sottaantunut paita, ja ostokset hän oli myös pyyhkinyt puhtaiksi. Cornelia seisoi kaapin peilien edessä ja napitti farkkunsa. Onneksi ulkona ei tuullut kylmästi. Muuten hänellä olisi ollut edessä kolea matka kotiin, toppatakistaan huolimatta.

Astellessaan alas portaita, Cornelia veti henkeensä viileää ilmaa ja päätteli, että Ralphilla tulisi olemaan kadehdittavat oltavat, kun ensimmäiset helleaallot saapuvat kaupunkiin. Syllan tila oli vain noin neljäkymmentä neliötä, mutta kaikesta huolimatta hän oli saanut sisustuksesta yksinkertaisen ja tyylikkään. Nurkkauksessa, tietokonepöydän vierellä, sijaitsi leveä sänky, jonka petivaatteet olivat yönsiniset. Päiväpeitteen päällä oli myös kaksi valkoista tyynyä. Vastapäisessä nurkkauksessa, portaiden alla, oli pienoinen kaappi, jossa Cornelia uskoi Syllan vähäisen vaatemäärän olevan. Portaiden oikealla puolella, tietokonetta vastapäisessä nurkassa oli iso, hivenen kulunut, sohva. Se oli musta ja laadultaan nahkaa. Cornelia asteli hiljaa viimeiset askelmat, jottei häiritsisi Syllaa. Tämä istui koneensa äärellä, selkä häneen päin. Cornelia silmäili lukuisia kansioita, joiden välistä pilkisti paperinnurkkauksia joka ilmansuuntaan, mutta erityisesti hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi pölyiseen ja ohueen kansioon. Se ei näyttänyt yhtä käytetyltä kuin muut kansiot.

_Olisiko mahdollista, että Syllalla yhä olisi tiedot meistä viidestä? Miten hän muuten olisi osannut tänne? Tuskin hän oli näyttänyt kuviamme muille.. sehän olisi vain mutkistanut asiaa jo ennestään! Miksei Oraakkeli vain voinut kertoa minulle mitä Sylla tarkkaan ottaen tiesi?_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sylla oli kokoajan tiennyt Cornelian seisovan portaissa. Kuinka tämä oli silmäillyt hänen sisustustaan ja heti ensimmäiseksi hymyillyt tytön ilmeelle tämän vetäessä sisään vilpoista ja raikasta ilmaa. Aina tämä voitti tunkkaisen kerrostaloyksiön kesähelteellä. Ralph oli juuri ollut kirjoittamassa McTiennalle syystään varoittamattomaan lähtöönsä, kun tyttö oli ilmestynyt portaille. Hän oli kertonut palanneensa vanhan jutun juurille vahvistaakseen aiemmin saadut tietonsa pitäviksi, ja että hän siitä huolimatta voisi ottaa vastaan muitakin tehtäviä. Kauanko hän viipyisi poissa, hän ei ollut osannut sanoa. Pääasia oli, ettei mitään perättömiä epäilyksiä hänen lähdöstään syntyisi, tai että joku tulisi peräjälkeen kyselemään _varsinaista _syytä lähtöön. Omasta puolestaan hän oli valmis jäämään niin pitkäksi aikaa, kun homma alkaisi selvetä. Sylla kuitenkin ounasteli, että tätä asiaa tulisi käsitellä silkkihansikkain. Kesken kirjoittamisen hän oli tajunnut tytön seisovan takanaan, ja ettei hän toki katsonut hänen olkansa yli, vaan kansioihin pöydän reunamilla. Nopeasti hän sulki näytön ja kääntyi tuolillaan ympäri, saaden Cornelian säikähtämään perusteellisesti! Sylla vain hymyili hänen nolostuneelle ilmeelleen.

" Olen pahoillani! Unohdin kysyä oliko minulla edes lupaa tulla tänne. "

Sylla nousi tuoliltaan ja istuutui petinsä reunalle.

" Älä sitä murehdi! Eipä täältä pahemmin löydy mitään hallitukselta salattavaa tavaraa." _Levittelee käsiään. _Sen sanottuaan hän silmäili tytön yllä olevaa paitaa samalla tuumaten, että sen löytämiseen meni takuulla tovi. Hän oli tuntenut Robinin pienestä asti, eivätkä heidän etikettiaatteensa kulkeneet varsinaisesti samoja polkuja. Kun Robin ensikerran oli käynyt hänen toimistollaan, Ralphilla oli jopa ollut taskussaan pullollinen hajusuolaa kaiken varalta! Robin oli kuitenkin jättäytynyt ovelle ja vannottanut Ralphille, että sieltä oli tarpeeksi hyvät näkymät. Tyylikkääksi hepuksi Robinilla oli kuitenkin harvinaisen hyvä huumorintaju, sen kunniaksi Sylla nosti hänelle aina hattua.

" Halusin vain tulla kiittämään ennen kuin lähden. Varmistan kyllä, että paita palaa kaverillesi puhtaana."

" Kuule, se huomaisi tuon paidan poissaolon takuulla vasta joulun kynnyksellä. Se on sen sortin pukumies ettei pahemmasta väliä. Sitä paitsi, tuohan pukee sinua aika hyvin. Äläkä edes harkitsen vastapalvelusta! Minähän se sinuun törmäsin ja aiheutin mitä luultavammin sinun ja siskosi välille pienoisen trombin..?"

Cornelia istuutui tuolille. He olivat keskustelleet minkä kerkesivät kävellessään talolle. Sylla oli antanut pienoisia vihjeitä ammatistaan ja Cornelia oli hämmästyksekseen saanut todeta kuinka miellyttävää seuraa Sylla osasikaan olla. Silti hän tiesin tämän nuoren miehen olevan erittäin taitava agentti, joka kertoi hänen olevan terävä mieleltään ja mahdollisesti sitä varmempi mitä suuremmat olivat paineet hänen niskoillaan ylemmältä taholta.

" Sinä taidat olla melkoinen pohdiskelija? "

Cornelia säpsähti.

" Anteeksi?"

Sylla katsoi häneen kiinteästi ja se sai punan nousemaan tytön poskipäihin. Miksi hän alituiseen uppoutui ajatuksiinsa? Oliko hänestä tulossa yhtä luulotautinen kuin Will?

" Ei siinä mitään hävettävää ole. Minä arvostan moista piirrettä, mutta sinun pitää varoa liiallisuuksiin menoa."

" Mitä tarkoitat?"

" Joskus liialliset kysymykset ajautuvat turhiksi mutta sitä ei itse huomaa.. ja ennen kuin huomaatkaan teet päätelmiä niiden pohjalta, ja useimmiten ne osoittautuvat virheellisiksi."

" Kuulostaa siltä kuin sinulla olisi kokemusta moisesta..?"

Ralphin kasvot vakautuivat hetkeksi. _Kunpa tietäisin.. kunpa** sinä **tietäisit. Ainakin toivon etteivät uskomukseni olisi vääriä.. miten ihmeessä minun loppujen lopuksi tulisi lähestyä tätä tyttöää? _

Cornelia katsoi kummastuneena Ralphin kasvoja. Hän ei osannut sanoa mitä niissä näki. Epävarmuutta? Surua? Tyttö nousi puolittain ylös tuoliltaan Ralphia kohti, aikomuksenaan kysyä oliko hän sanonut jotain väärää, mutta Ralph nousi äkkiä ylös ja käveli Cornelian kassin luo, jonka tämä oli jättänyt portaikon juureen. Ennen kuin Cornelia kerkesi sanomaan mitään, Sylla oli ojentanut kassin hänen käsiinsä.

"Kello on jo paljon. Sinun on parasta lähteä kotiin."

" Ralph, sanoinko äsken jotenkin pahasti? Menit niin hiljaiseksi."

Ralphin suunpielet nousivat lohduttavaan hymyyn, mutta Cornelia näki sen taakse.. hän näki miehen silmien taakse.

" Ei mitään sellaista. Nuukahdinpa vain niin kuin on jo käynyt kolmesti tänään sinun kohdallasi. Taidan vain olla vähän väsynyt. _Vilkaisee kansioitaan. _Minun on huomenna vastassa melkoiset paperityöt täällä alhaalla ja taitaa olla parasta aloittaa työt aikaisin aamulla." _Katse palaa Corneliaan._

Cornelia puristi otettaan muovikassista. Hän oli todellakin viipynyt turhan pitkään. Toivottavasti vanhemmat eivät jo käyneet ylikierroksilla!

" Ymmärrän. Suosittelen lämmintä suihkua ja kupillista kuumaa teetä ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Se tuo todella syvät unet." _hymyilee_

Ralph naurahti ja vei kätensä takaraivolleen.

" Kiitos neuvosta, pidän mielessä. Äläkä todellakaan kiirehdi sen paidan kanssa.. näemme vielä takuuvarmasti useampaan otteeseen, mutta sinut taitaa tavoittaa vain kosmetiikka- ja vaateosastoilta? "

" tai eläinkaupasta. " _ Heittää katseen "mutta siitä lisää ensikerralla"._

Sen jälkeen hän huikkasi vielä juostessaan portaita nopeasti kädellään ja ulos ovesta. Kumpikaan ei tiennyt, että toinen sinä hetkenä seisoi hiljaisuuden vallitessa punniten oloaan, tunteita joita harvemmin nousee pintaan " ventovieraiden" seurassa. Cornelia nojasi oveen tukea hakien, toivoen ettei kukaan olisi näkemässä, ja alakerrassa Sylla seisoi vielä pitkään paikallaan, katse suunnattuna portaisiin.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Tiedän ettei tää kappale ollut erityisen hyvä, ja että sorruin nyt itse turhaan pohdiskeluun, mut seuraavassa kappaleessa tulee selville minkä takia tää tarina on romance/ **drama.** Jos tämä välistä pyörii liikaa teidän mielestä näiden kahden ympärillä, just let me know! Niin ja älkää huoliko, Peterilläkin on osansa tässä tarinassa!_


	6. Raskas menetys

Cornelian sormet hieroivat pyörivin liikkein hänen ohimoitaan. Kello oli paljon ja sivujen kirjaimet tuntuivat muuttavan muotoaan oitis hänen hypätessään seuraavalle riville. Hän oli lukenut lakioppia jo lähes viisi tuntia putkeen - yhtä puolen tunnin taukoa lukuun ottamatta - ja niska tuntui valittavan tuskastuneena kannattamansa pään painosta. Lopulta Cornelia antoi periksi, asetti kirjamerkin aukeamalle ja laski opuksen yöpöydälleen. Hetken aikaa hän vain makasi selällään, silmät ummessa, hengen jättäessä ruumiin parin hengenvedon ajaksi. Ollapa sviitissä, jossa poreammein varustettu kylpyhuone sijaitsisi muutaman metrin päässä sängystä. Hän pystyi jo kuvittelemaan korviinsa kantautuvan laskevan veden äänen, ja näkemään huurteiset peilit ja kynttilät … Äidillä ja Lilianilla oli onnea.

Samassa hänen silmänsä aukenivat ja hän kohottautui istumaan sängyllään. Lukiessaan hän oli vallan unohtanut olevansa yksin talossa, totta puhuen jo kolmatta päivää. Isälle oli tullut kutsu työmatkalle jonnekin kauas, Cornelia ei muistanut minne, ja isä oli oitis anellut koko perhettä lähtemään mukaansa. Hotelli, jossa tilaisuus pidettäisiin, olisi aivan omaa luokkaansa, ja Lilianillekin riittäisi varmasti puuhaa kellon ympäri. Toisin kuin äitinsä ja pikkusiskonsa, Cornelia ei ollut kovin intona ajatuksesta.

**Viikkoa aiemmin**

" _**Isä, minä en halua, saati voi lähteä. Tiedät, että lakiopin kurssikoe lähestyy ja kuinka onneton olen kyseisessä aineessa! En voi vain lähteä johonkin palatsiin loikoilemaan ja antaa valmistautumisen kokeeseen olla! "**_

_**Herra Hale katsoi lempeästi hymyillen tyttäreensä. Hän arvosti tämän moraalista jämäkkyyttä, mutta toivoi tytön edes joskus hölläävän otettaan. Cornelialla oli siihen varaa, eikä isä tarkoittanut moisella rahaa.**_

" _**Kokeeseenhan on vielä viikko aikaa, kerkeät hyvin jäsentämään keskeiset asiat koealueelta hotellihuoneessa. Ja korotuspäivähän on heti kesäloman alussa, eikö totta? Älä pelkää, en odota sinulta mahdottomuuksia.** ¨¨ silittää tytön päätä ¨¨ **Olen kyllä kuullut manailusi seinien lävitse. "**_

_**Cornelia oli pinnisteltävä pidätelläkseen korviin saakka ulottuvaa hymyä. Kuinka monelle siunaantui moinen isä? Toisaalta, lakioppi ei ollut ainoa päänsärkyä aiheuttava asia tässä huushollissa ..**_

" _**Äitiii! Miksi Cornelia saa jäädä tänne yksin? Se vain kutsuu kaverinsa tänne tai sen uuden jonka kanssa se jutteli silloin kauppareissulla.. "** ¨¨ Vilkaisee isosiskoaan pidellessään äitiään paidan helmasta ¨¨ **Cornelia jähmettyi patsaaksi ja hänestä tuntui kuin jäinen kuutio olisi jumittanut hänen kurkkuunsa. **Lilian!_

_**Mutta rouva Hale ei kiinnittänyt lapsensa sanoihin tarkempaa huomiota, mahdollisesti sen kitisevän äänensävyn vuoksi. Rauhallisin elein hän irrotti pienen marakattinsa vaatteensa helmoista ja muistutti, että Cornelian ystävillä oli varmasti omatkin läksynsä luettavanaan. Pala Cornelian kurkussa suli tiehensä ja hän istui huojentuneena sohvalle tutkaillen muiden perheenjäsenten keskustelua tulevan matkan tarkemmista järjestelyistä. Vaikutti siltä, että hän saisi jäädä..**_

Ja niin oli käynyt. Kaksi päivää myöhemmin muut olivat lähteneet sunnuntaina, ja nyt oli keskiviikko. Isä oli kertonut heidän saapuvan mahdollisesti perjantaina. Cornelia istui peilin edessä, harjaten hiuksiaan. Himskatin Lilian! Suunnilleen viikko sen jälkeen, kun hän oli niin sanotusti vieraillut Syllan toverin asunnolla, hän, Lilian ja äiti olivat olleet ostoksilla samaisella alueella, jossa hän oli aiemmin törmännyt Syllaan.

Lilianin ja äidin ollessa marketin puolella hän oli tapansa mukaisesti siirtynyt vaeltelemaan ostarin kaupparikkailla käytävillä. Erään vaateliikkeen kohdalla hän kuuli nimeään huudettavan ja kääntyessään havaitsi äänen kuuluvan paitoja silmäilevälle Syllalle. Corneliasta päivä oli ollut harvinaisen mauton tapahtumiltaan, ja arveli ettei juttelu Syllan kanssa voinut sitä pahentaakaan. Olihan se tavallaan hänen velvollisuutensakin tehtävän näkökulmasta. Mutta koskaan ei tulisi laiminlyödä maustepullon etiketin vilkaisua..

Cornelia halusi kiittää miestä vielä toistamiseen. Hän sanoi, että harva olisi ehdottanut moista palvelusta. Ralph ei tosin tällä kertaa turvautunut huolettomaan hymyyn vastatessaan, vaan hänen äänensävynsä oli matala ja vakava hänen silmäillessään paitoja.

" .. ja harva olisi siihen suostunut. "

Cornelia oli tuntenut olonsa epämukavan jäykäksi. Miehen äänessä ei ollut toruva, vaan epäilevä sävy. Nuori vartija oli tutkaillut agentin sivuprofiilia toivoen löytävänsä vihjeitä siitä, mitä tämän päässä liikkui. Sylla veti tyhjän kätensä paitojen seasta, huokaisi hiljaa ja kääntyi sitten tytön puoleen. Cornelia arvasi oitis katsoessaan lasien takana oleviin sinisiin silmiin, että tulevat sanat eivät olisi tarkoitettuja muiden korville kuultavaksi. Hetken emmittyään Ralph avasi suunsa.

" En lainannut sanojani vanhempien varastosta, Cornelia. Päinvastoin, olin helpottunut huomatessani sinun luottavan minuun. Totta puhuen en edes lukenut kysyessäni silmistäsi epäilyä, vaan hämmennystä… kuin olisit punninnut mielessäsi useita johtopäätöksiä asioista, joista jo olit tietoinen, mahdollisesti tiesit jopa vastauksen. "

" Mitä sinä tarkoitat? "

Sylla oli katsonut ympärilleen ja Cornelia teki samoin. Pelkäsikö hän jonkun tutun olevan lähistöllä? Cornelia muisti Oraakkelin paljastaneen salanneensa palasia totuudesta, ja tytöstä oli alkanut tuntua siltä, ettei kaikki ollut kohdallaan. Hän palautti katseensa tehtävänsä kohteen kasvoille, joiden vakavaan ilmeeseen näytti sekoittuneen ripaus huolta.

" Syy väliaikaiseen muuttooni kaupunkiisi on hyvin monimutkainen, mutten halua keskustella siitä tässä, saati sitten aivan lähipäivinä. Aihe on.. sanoisinko.. tulenarka. "

" Se koskee minua, eikö vain? "

Raphaelin silmät olivat laajenneet hänen tuijottaessaan nuoren tytön täysin varmoihin kasvoihin. Miksi Cornelialla olisi syytä epäillä toiste? Oraakkelin antama tehtävä, Syllan ilmestyminen Heatherfieldiin ja nyt tämä. Corneliasta tuntui kuin naamiot olisi viimeinkin siirretty syrjään peittämästä kasvoja.

Hetken Syllasta tuntui kuin häntä olisi huimannut. He olivat siis molemmat tienneet kokoajan! Silti, hän ei nähnyt syytä kiirehtiä asian suhteen sumeilematta. Siitä seuraisi vain ikävänlainen pohjaan palaminen.

" Emme voi puhua täällä, mutta olen vakavissani sanoessani tämän: minä todella tarvitsen apuasi. Tässä. ¨¨ ojentaa lapun Cornelialle ¨¨ Toivon, ettet pidä minua sekopäisenä, mutta kun sinulta joskus löytyy aikaa, voisitko edes harkita ottamista yhteyttä minuun?

Cornelia oli katsonut kädessään olevaa lappua, pannut sen laukkunsa sivutaskuun ja sanonut sitten hiljaa: "Minusta tuntuu, että olemme molemmat astuneet pahasti harhaan."

Samassa Lilianin hihitys oli kantautunut hänen korviinsa ja katsomatta taakseen ja sanomatta sanaakaan hän kääntyi, ja käveli reippain askelin ulos kaupasta. Hän toivoi ettei äiti ollut nähnyt häntä Sylla luona, ja kotimatkalla pelko osoittautuikin turhaksi. Koko matkan aikana hän ei saanut lyhyttä jutusteluaan Raphaelin kanssa mielestään, eikä sen pohtiminen tässä ja nyt helpottanut oloa yhtään paremmin. Hän katsoi kelloaan. Jo yhdeksän illalla! Nopeasti hän nousi ja siirtyi vaatekaapilleen. Miksei hän voinut olla edes joskus kuin Irma? Huoleton, rento.. oliko se nyt niin vaikeaa?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

" Tiedättekös, olen aivan varma, että Irman naamataulu ilmestyy kauan ennen omiamme lehtien etusivuille. JOS ne kelpuuttavat matikan maikkojen hukuttajia."

Irma heitti Hay Linin suuntaan harmistuneen ilmeen.

" Hei, tehdäänhän selväksi eräs fakta: Se vesijohto on temppuillut ties kuinka pitkään ja Horseberg on sitä paitsi niin kuiva tyyppi, että tein hänelle harmin sijasta suuren palveluksen! Kenen tahansa kurkku olisi verrattuna Saharan autiomaahan vastailtuaan puolitoista tuntia teidän kysymyksiinne! "

Veden valtijatar heittäytyi selälleen koulun nurmikolle reppu tyynynään. Muut hänen ympärillään kaivoivat esiin eväitään tai koulukirjojaan. Moni heistä oli aikeissa osallistua kesäkuun korotukseen ja tarpeeksi aikainen lukeminen soi mahdollisesti muutaman lomapäivän ennen koetta. Will katsoi hetken Irmaan virne huulillaan.

" Voi Irma, sinä se aina ajattelet muiden ihmisten parasta. Miten me muut koskaan saavutammekaan sinun huikaisevaa tasoasi? "

" Toteamalla, että uhraamalla minulle suklaapatukan per päivä olette armahdetut pelastukseen. Jep, niin vaivatonta se elämä vain on tässä meidän pikku kultissamme. "_ ¨¨ Nousee ylös leveä virne naamallaan ¨¨_

" Valitettavasti taloussuklaata käytetään vain leipomiseen. "

Irma näytti kieltään laimeasti hymyilevälle Cornelialle. Mokoma sitruuna tunsi hänet liiankin hyvin. " Se öljy nyt ei kelpaisi sulatettunakaan edes auton käynnistämiseen! Luovutan, kaipa nallekarkitkin kelpaavat."

Cornelia palautti katseensa " riutuvasta " Irmasta takaisin kirjaan, jonka hän oli saanut tehtäväksi lukea arvostelun laadintaa varten. Teoksen nimi oli ´ Sydänten oppivuodet ´ ja se sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa kitkeräksi. Caleb, Peter, Rick… Toisaalta, valistuksen ajan kuvaaminen sai hänen mielensä edes hetkeksi irtaantumaan edelleen repussa olevasta lappusesta. Kiitokset siitä Flaubertille.

"Cornelia? Cornelia! "

Hän hätkähti. Oliko Will puhunut jo useampaan otteeseen, vai oliko hän taas uppoutunut liiaksi ajatuksiinsa?

"Miten kokeesi meni? Etkö sinä ollut siitä vähän varuillasi? "

" Joo, luin siihen kuin mielipuoli yrittäen muistaa asiat ulkoa. Vastasin kyllä kaikkiin kysymyksiin, mutta tuskinpa minulle siitä huolimatta heltiää seiskaa isompaa numeroa. "

Irma oli kierähtänyt vatsalleen ja nojasi nyt kyynärpäihinsä, katsoen häneen maarittelevasti virnuillen.

" Sinun onneksesi loma häämöttää jo parin päivän päässä, Corny. Pääset vihdoinkin tutkailemaan erästä punahelttaa - sanoisinko - suden vaatteissa? Onnea vaan metsästysretkille, mikäli ne suuntautuvat kuivalle maalle. "

Cornelia oli juuri aikeissa vastata, kun rehtori huusi häntä koulun etuovelta. Hän pani kirjan takaisin reppuun ja nousi ylös. Juostessaan hän vielä huikkasi, ettei tulisi osallistumaan sormellakaan Irman pyhimyspatsaiden rakentamiseen. Maailma oli jo tarpeeksi julma ilman Irman vaatemakuakin!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Robin Cassellin kuparin ruskehtavat silmät seurailivat tarkasti kätten liikkeitä hänen harjatessaan pitkää tuuheaa tukkaansa peilin edessä. Kampa valui hitaasti alas kastanjan ruskeita hiuksia, joiden seasta pilkistivät vaaleahkot raidat, jotka olivat lähes valkoiset. Elegantit sormet, joiden kynnet oli lakattu niin vaaleanruskeiksi, että ruskea tuskin erottui, asetti kamman takaisin laatikkoon. Robin hymyili huvittuneena kuvajaiselleen - ruskean rikkaan sävyt olivat saaneet hänet lumoihinsa jo pikkupoikana. Yhteensopivia värejä ei silti koskaan ollut unohtaminen, ja moni olikin kertonut hänen taulujensa tuovan katsojille mieleen sanat ´ afrikka ´, ´ syksy ´, ´ keskiaika ´ jne. Vedettyään ylleen Birman pyhän kissan kuvalla koristellun mustan t-paidan ¨¨ _hän rakasti kissoja ¨¨_ ja vaaleat satiiniset pyjamahousut, Robin siirtyi huoneestaan käytävälle ja käveli olohuoneen ohitse alakertaan johtaviin portaisiin. Laskeutuessaan hän veti keuhkonsa täyteen viileää raikasta ilmaa. Mikä tuuri, ettei hän ollut suostunut jatkamaan sen yksiön vuokrasopimusta opiskeluaikoina!

" Huoliteltu aamusta iltaan aina vaan, eikös? Jaksan aina ihmetellä kuinka oikein päädyimme samoille kursseille."

Robin käänsi kasvonsa sohvalla nyt istuvaan Raphael Syllaan ja asteli tämän luo pilke silmäkulmassaan.

" Sinua kiehtoivat yliluonnolliset asiat seikkailumielessä. Minulle ne tarjosivat näkemysten ja mielikartastojen rikastuttamista ja sitä kautta tietysti avarakatseisuutta taulujeni aiheiden suhteen. "

Sylla painoi kasvonsa alas hiusten valuessa hänen kasvoilleen, ja Robin erotti pienoisen naurahduksen hänen huuliltaan istuutuessaan tämän seuraksi sohvalle. Hän uskoi alun alkaen kiinnostuneensa Raphaelista, koska tällä ei ollut pelkästään terävästi leikkaavia aivoja vaan myös hyvin suvaitsevainen ja avoin mieli. Jo hänen pelkkä läsnäolonsa sai Robinin unohtamaan liikeasiansa toviksi, mutta kaupungilta saapuessaan kaveri oli ollut erilainen, vaikeasti luettava. Hän oli näyttänyt kuin Las Vegasista palanneelta uhkapelurilta, joka juuri oli menettänyt elämäänsä ohjaavien narujen hallinnan vanhalle vihtahousulle.

Robin vältti katsomasta agenttia aloittaessaan puhumisen.

" Onko kaikki kunnossa työsi suhteen? "

Sylla nosti katseensa lattiasta, siirtäen sen edessä siintävään seinään.

"Ei mitään epämieluisia yllätyksiä, jos sinä sitä haet takaa. Mutta homma sai kyllä eilen tehtävää edistävän käänteen. "

" Raportoitko esimiehellesi? "

"Heidän ei tarvitse tietää. "

" Et vaikuta erityisen ilahtuneelta. "

"Väitinkö homman muka olevan miellyttävä? "

Syllan äänensävy yllätti Robinin. Oliko hän sanonut jotain väärää vai yksinkertaisesti tunkenut nokkansa kielletylle alueelle? " Anteeksi, en tarkoittanut tungetella. Olet vain päivisin niin uppoutunut papereihisi ja luulin sinun todella olevan intona tämän tehtävän suhteen. Sellaista opiskeluaikojen kaltaista innostusta, muistatko? "

"Tämä juttu ei ole opiskeluaikojen kaltainen, Robin. Se on … henkilökohtaista." Sylla nousi sohvalta kädet lantioillaan. Hän pelkäsi ettei saisi lainkaan unta tulevana yönä. Silmänräpäyksen ajan hän toisti nuo sanat mielessään: Ei unta.. ei kuvia Corneliasta. Hetken hän tunsi sisimmässään melkoista hämmennystä. Eikö se ollut hyvä juttu? Se oli, tottakai se oli! Olisi kaiken järjen vastaista edes harkita tai ajatella toisin! Robin katsoi sivusta kysyvästi tuskastuneen oloista toveriaan noustessaan sohvalta. Kenties myöhemmin tällä viikolla, mutta ei nyt. Nyt ei ollut oikea hetki sotkea Ralphin mieltä typerillä kysymyksillä. Hänhän oli sitä paitsi ammattilainen, ja mitä Robin oli? Hän oli _Siveltäjä Jack_.

" Kuule, jos mielesi tekee kupillisen kuumaa myöhemmin, ole hyvä vain. En minä kiehuvan veden ääneen herää. "

Hän käveli agentin ohi portaikkoon. Puolivälissä askelmia hän kuli toisen äänen selkänsä takaa. "Yhäkö lipität viinejä, vai löytyykö kaapistasi yömyssyn tapaista? "

Rabin katsoi olkansa yli vain havaitakseen tavallisen virneen palanneen Syllan huulille, ja se ilahdutti häntä. Agentti Raphael Sylla ei ollut helposti murrettavissa. Hän vastasi hymyyn väsyneellä omallaan.

"Eiköhän tilkka brandya kahvin seassa suo sinullekin pienet tirsat. "

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ulkopuolisen silmin talo olisi vaikuttanut täysin autiolta. Himmeä valo valaisi vain yläkerran käytäviä, ja niiden kepeä hehku ulottui juuri ja juuri alimmille portaikkojen askelmille. Ilmassa väreili suolon makeus, mutta tämä maku ei lukeutunut elämän suolaan, vaan se tuntui valuneen purkillisesta enkelten valuttamista kyynelistä. Cornelia seisoi keittiön ikkunan luona, hänen kätensä painautuneena vasten lasin kylmää pintaa, mutta hän ei tuntenut sen pistosta. Hänen elimistönsä oli jo tuntikausia anonut häntä syömään jotain, mutta hän ei huomannut sitä. Meikit olivat sotkeutuneet sottaisaksi vesivärimaalaukseksi hysteeristen itkunpurkausten seurauksena hänen kauniille kasvoilleen, mutta hän ei välittänyt siitä. Kosteat posket, joille keittiön ainoa kynttilänvalo pyrki suomaan osan lämpöään, vajosivat muun kasvon mukana alas ja hänen polvensa pettivät hänen altaan. Kyyneleet virtasivat hänen silmistään pistävien tikarien lailla ja Corneliasta tuntui kuin ilmaa olisi vuoronperään painettu ja imetty hänen keuhkoistaan, ja hän vapisi lattialla pienessä mytyssä.

" Lilian … voi luoja, Lilian! LILIAN! "

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Kappas, kuinka ollakaan mökkireissusta oli kuin olikin hyötyä monella tapaa. Tulevaisuudessa seuraa myös toinen cliffi, joka tulee dominoimaan koko lopputarinaa, mutta sitä saatte vielä vartoa, samoin Cornelia ja Syllan pitkää keskustelua. Koska yhä pelkään keskittyväni liikaa noihin kahteen, tytöille tulee ensichapissa visiitti Kandrakariin. Mitä se koskee, enpäs kerrokaan!_


	7. Valoa ja pimeyttä

Jos olisi pysäköinyt autonsa levähdyspaikalle ja astunut ulos autosta, olisi voinut aistia ilman raikkauden ja kasteen suloisen tuoksun. Väsyneet silmät olisivat levänneet nukkuvien peltojen yllä leijuneessa usvassa, ja jokaisen sisimmässä ikuisesti asuva lapsi olisi sulkenut silmänsä ja uskonut ne avatessaan näkevänsä laiduntavan yksisarvisen ja sen hopeisen silkkisen harjan .. kimaltelemassa kilpaa kastepisaroiden kanssa. Elisabeth Hale oli kerran sanonut tyttärilleen kastepisaroiden olevan luontoäidin ilonkyyneliä, jotka se vuodatti yhä koskemattomien kasvien ylle. Cornelia katsoi sumein silmin pienen hautakummun päällä olevaa valtaisaa kukkaismerta, jonka ruusujen lehdille luonto oli vuodattanut omat kyyneleensä. Hautajaiset oli pidetty kaksi päivää sitten, mutta Cornelia halusi palata haudalle yksin yön hiljaisuuden syleilemänä. Palatessaan öisin hautuumaalle hänestä tuntui kuin Lilian olisi yhä läsnä, toisessa kädessä hänen omansa ja toisessa pussi pähkinöitä oraville, joita hautuumaan oksistot tuntuivat pursuavan.

Mutta ilolla ei ollut mitään tekemistä Cornelian silmäkulmiin syntyneen kosteuden kanssa. Nokkosen lailla katkeruuden polttavat pisarat syövyttivät uomansa hänen kasvoilleen ja tuona hetkenä suru kuoli murretun tytön sydämestä ja kaiken viattomuuden paikalle versoi puhdas kitkerä vihan verso. Cornelia Halen silmissä aiemmin lämpöinen liekki sylki nyt viimeisimmätkin kipinänsä kohti kesäyön hiljaisuutta, ja hitaasti sen roihu laantui tuulen armoille pölyttyneen tuhkan muotoon. Maan voimien valtiatar käänsi selkänsä haudalle ja suuntasi askeleensa kohti hautuumaan porttia. Mikään ei enää olisi samoin kuin ennen.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Joel McTiennan istui pölyttyneen pöydän äärellä, silmäillen edessään aukenevaa näkymää aktiivisen kenttäagentin toimistohuoneesta. Verhot hänen selkänsä takana oli vedetty auringonsäteiden esteeksi ja huoneen olemus tuntui seisahtuneen siihen hetkeen ja aikaan, jona Sylla oli kiireissään ojentanut hänelle puhelinnumerollaan varustetun paperilappusen ja ampaissut ovesta ulos.

Ajatuksissaan Joel vei kätensä pisan tornia kaltevuudeltaan muistuttavalle kirjapinolle ja toi silmiensä eteen vanhalta ja kuluneelta näyttävän opuksen. Sen tummanpuhutteleva sävy oli haalentunut ajanhampaan puremista, ja McTiennan kummasteli hetken miten Sylla oli onnistunut pitämään kirjan kannet yhä kiinni teoksessa? Vanhan kirjan tuoksu, kellastuneet sivut ja niiden tuoma nostalginen tunnelma kasvattivat miehen uteliaisuuden äärimmilleen, ja hän sulki kirjan nähdäkseen sen aiemmin huomioimatta jääneen nimen: _Mytologia ja selittämättömät unet_. Joel tuijotti kummastuneen paksuin kaunokirjaimin painettuja koristeellisia kirjaimia ja niiden muodostamaa kokonaisuutta. Tokihan Ralph oli työssään tottunut sen hänelle tuottamiin sekaviin uniin, joten tuskinpa mies huvikseen tutkailisi niille tulkintoja pursuavaa kirjaa, varsinkin kun Joel uskoi hänelle kertyneen jo ennen kenttäkokemusta tarpeeksi empiiristä tietämystä selvitellä niitä omasta takaa.

Miehen ajatuksenkulun keskeytti poikkeava havainto aiempiin opuksiin nähden; Kirjan pinnalle ei ollut kertynyt hippustakaan pölyä. McTiennan vilkaisi hyllykön pölyisiä kansioita ja nousi ylös tuolilta tutkaillakseen niitä lähempää, vain todetakseen ne koskemattomiksi paljon ennen Syllan lähtöä. Mies palasi pöydän kulmalle, jonne hän oli asettanut pölystä vapaan kirjan, ja otti sen toistamiseen käsiinsä. Joel McTiennan porasi katseellaan turhaan kirjavanhuksen kantta, joka tuntui vain ilkeästi ilkkuvan vasten hänen kasvojaan. _Etkö tuon parempaan pysty? Et edes löytäisi johtolankoja, vaikka kompuroisit niihin pimeässä! _

Samassa huoneen ovi lennähti auki ja hengästyneenoloinen nuori poliisi ilmaantui sen suulle. Hänen tukkansa oli pörröllään ja ensi näkemältä olisi voinut uskoa hänen ajautuneen suljettujen ovien taakse autopesulaan _ilman _autoa.

" Joel! Saimme sen kahjon pintohurjastelijan rautoihin, mutta meillä on pienoisia.. " Lause jäi puolitiehen varttuneemman agentin jo pyyhältäessä pojan ohitse.

" Hoidan homman. Käväise sinä sillä välin siistiytymässä. "

Pojan hartiat lysähtivät kasaan ja hän vetäytyi nyt tyhjän huoneen ovelta hitaasti ja vaisusti. Poliisien kamppaillessa James Deanin ja Tim Burtonin risteytyksen kanssa lattialle pudonneen kirjan sivut aukesivat, ja hitaasti sen liikkeet seisahtuivat sivulle, jolta löytyi valokuva ja pieni ruudullinen paperi:

Nimi: Cornelia Hale/ Asuinpaikka: Heatherfield/ Mahdollinen epäilty? (yliluonnollisia voimia neljän ystävänsä tavoin?)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Goldenissa oli harvinaisen hiljainen ilta. Kassalla koko päivän niin sanotusti ahkeroinut nuori kiharatukkainen tyttö oli puolituntia sitten etsinyt käsiinsä pullollisen Ajaxia ja kuluneen rätin, alkaen kiillotella tiskiä ja niitä pöytiä ja ikkunoita, joiden äärellä kukaan ei istunut. Samalla tyttö vilkuili seinälle ripustetun kellon suuntaa, luultavasti toivoen ajoissa aloitetun putsauksen päästävän hänet vähemmällä sulkemisajan jälkeen. Asiakkaita oli juuri nyt yhteensä neljä. Tyttö pyyhkäisi kädellään kiharan silmiensä edestä suunnatessaan katseensa sisäänkäynnin vierelle. Äiti ja pieni poika olivat tilanneet isot ranskalaiset ja juuri tällä hetkellä nuori nainen pyyhki tarmokkain liikkein paperilla pois ketsuppia pojan sinisestä hamtaro- paidasta. Poika ei sitä tuntunut huomaavan ranskalaisten mussuttelultaan, joka toi pienoisen virneen tytön suunpieleen. Seuraavaksi hän suuntasi katseensa vasemmalle puolelleen, ovelta katsottuna suoraan edessä siintävään pöytään. Sen äärellä luki sanomalehteä keski- ikäinen mies, jonka tyttö olisi ensi näkemältä todennut toimittajaksi johonkin lehteen. Mielessään hän näki tämän juoksevan edestakaisin säpinäntäyteläisessä toimistossa, kädet täynnä papereita ja kysellen äänekkäästi jutuista, joiden deadline oli jo eilen. Hymyssä suin tyttö palasi askareisiinsa ja asetti puhdistusaineen takaisin paikalleen. Palatessaan kassalle hän muisti unohtaneensa neljännen asiakkaan ja suuntasi katseensa ovelta katsottuna aivan vasempaan nurkkaukseen, jossa vaaleahiuksinen mies istui selin päin häneen. Mikä lienee rukkaset saanut onneton…

Syllan katse lepäsi hänen edessään pöydällä seisovaan lasilliseen vettä, jonka pinnalla kaksi poretablettia veteli viimeisiään. Odotellessaan hän laski silmälasinsa pöydälle ja hieroi niskaansa vasemmalta puolelta. Hän oli ahkeroinut koko päivän postissa tulleiden paperitöiden kimpussa, ja koko kroppa oli nyt yhtä taipuisa kuin ruostunut vieteri. Sylla oli sulkenut kännykkänsä paperitöidensä ajaksi, sillä hän ei voinut sietää minkäänlaisia keskeytyksiä työnteossaan. Kenties juuri sen vuoksi hän oli varsin kysytty omalla alallaan: Hän ei antanut minkään tulla hänen ja tehtävänsä väliin.

Porinan ääni vedenpinnalla oli lakannut ja Ralph toi lasin huulilleen, toivoen lääkkeen tehoavan nopeasti. Hän vihasi migreeniä, mutta kukapa työnarkomaani ei? Laskettuaan lasin käsistään hän ajatuksissaan vielä palasi hetkeen, jolloin hän töiden jälkeen oli havainnut saaneensa puhelun Joelta. Häntä suorastaan hävetti jättää soittamatta kollegalle takaisin oitis, mutta kello oli paljon ja hänen olotilansa suorastaan kirkui hänen ylitseajaneen rekisterinumeron perään. McTiennalla oli kyllä aikaa odottaa.

Juuri kun Ralph oli aikeissa nousta, hän kuuli oven käyvän ja melkoinen puheensorina kantautui kassan suunnalta. Hän kääntyi tuolissaan hivenen äänten suuntaan ja palautti katseensa oitis takaisin pöydällä seisovaan lasiinsa: samaiset neljä tyttöä löytyivät hänen kansionsa sivuilta: He olivat Cornelian koulukavereita!

Sylla silmäili tyttöjä vaivihkaa sivupöydältä. Puheensorina oli jo laantunut, lukuun ottamatta ruskeatukkaista tyttöä, joka tuntui huutelevan kärkkäästi tarjoilijan perään. Muut olivat jo asettaneet takkinsa naulakkoon ja näyttivät keskittyvän puheliaan tytön sanoihin. Ralph yritti palauttaa mieleensä edes jotain näistä tytöistä, mutta tuntui kuin hän olisi pimeässä sohinut avointa ja täysin tyhjää vaatekaappia. Mitään ei ollut löydettävissä. Mutta miksei Cornelia ollut tyttöjen mukana? Kansionsa tiedoista päätellen tytöt olivat todella läheisiä niin koulu- kuin vapaa- aikanaankin. Kenties heille oli tullut riitaa? Hän hymyili hiljaa mielessään muistellessaan luonnekuvauksia tytöistä. He olivat melkoinen viisikko: optimisti, suupaltti, tulisielu ja järkeilijä. Sylla vakavoitui hieman. Järkeilijä, jolla varmasti sisimmässään oli omat inhimilliset piirteensä, vaikkei hän niitä helposti esille tuonutkaan.

Samassa kiharahiuksinen tarjoilija vei jokaiselle tytölle omat annoksensa. Ralph vajosi syvälle tuolissaan ja huokaisi väsyneen raskaasti. Edessä olisi pitkä odotus.

……………..

Noin tunnin Sylla joutui venyttämään lähtöään, kunnes tytöt vihdoinkin lähtivät. Hän otti takkinsa naulakosta ja käveli kassalle, jossa kassatyttö jo oli riisunut päähineensä. Mies vilkaisi kelloa seinällä: kymmenen minuuttia sulkemisaikaan. Hän kaivoi taskustaan muutaman kolikon ja ojensi sen tytölle. Tämä otti ne vastaan hymyssä suin.

"Kiitoksia. Olitteko ihan vain ajatuksissanne vai ovatko donitsimme maultaan noin lumoavia? "

Sylla katsoi häneen hämmästyneenä. Hän ei kylläkään muistanut saapumisaikaansa Goldeniin, mutta luultavasti hän oli viipynyt pitkään.

"Sanotaanko, että suklaa ja poretabletit tekevät ihmeitä työnarkkarin migreenille. Ja kyllä, olihan minulla paljon mietittävääkin… kuule, tunnetko sinä nuo tytöt jotka lähtivät hetki sitten? En itse henkilökohtaisesti tunne heitä mutta ellen väärin muista, heitä on yleensä ryhmässä viisi..? "

Hetken myyjä katsoi Ralphiin oudoksuvasti, mutta vastasi sitten.

"He ovat vakioasiakkaitamme, tulevat aina koulupäivän jälkeen tänne ruokailemaan. Porukasta tänään puuttunut tyttö.. no.. hän koki aika kovia viimeviikolla. Hänen perheensä oli auto- onnettomuudessa."

"MITÄH? Kuinka hänen kävi? Loukkaantuiko hän pahastikin? "

Tyttö perääntyi askeleen omalla puolellaan miehen nojatessa tiskiin hyvin huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan. Hänen vielä äsken hymyilevät kasvonsa olivat valahtaneet kalpeiksi ja tyttö erotti pelon sävyn sekä miehen äänessä että silmissä. Tunsiko mies Halen? Tyttö veti syvään henkeä ja jatkoi rauhoittavalla äänensävyllä. Olisi tyhmää järkyttää miestä vielä pahempaan tilaan turhilla vihjailuilla.

"Hän ei ollut autossa. Herra ja Rouva Hale ja heidän nuorempi tyttärensä olivat palaamassa kotiin työmatkalta. Joku nuori moottoripyöräilijä oli kaahannut heidän eteensä ja kaatunut. Tytön isä väisti vastaantulijan kaistalle jyrkästi, törmäsi toisen auton perään ja lensi vauhdilla monien pyörähdysten jälkeen pientareelle. Vanhemmat ovat kuulemani mukaan yhä sairaalassa, mutta pikkutyttö.. hän menehtyi."

Syllasta tuntui kuin hänen sydämensä olisi pysähtynyt muutamaksi lyönniksi, eikä hän tuntenut käsissään pöydän pinnan kosketusta. Hetken ainokaiset kuvat hänen mielessään olivat vain toistuvat sanat, jotka tuntuivat kerta kerralta porautuvan yhä syvemmälle hänen aivoihinsa: _Elossa.. hän on elossa.. ei kuollut.. **kuulitko?** Elossa!_

Hitaasti Ralph perääntyi kassan luota ja astui ulos ovesta. Hänen jalkansa suuntasivat automaattisesti Robinin asunnon suuntaan, vaikka Sylla itse ei tuntenut ainoankaan jäsenensä liikettä. Hiljalleen miehen mieli kävi kirkkaammaksi ja lasittunut katse silmissään elävämmäksi. Kuinka hän oli antanut itsensä vajota moiseen itsesääliin? Eikö hän hetkeäkään ollut ajatellut ihmisiä joita homma myös koskisi? Sinä hetkenä, valoisassa kesäillassa, Raphael Sylla sysäsi omat huolensa syrjään, syvälle laatikon perukoille, ja asetti ainoaksi ensisijaiseksi huolekseen asiat, jotka toimivat välinearvona vastauksen löytymiselle. Ajatuksen sanat kuitenkin laannuttivat hetkellisesti hänen palannutta tarmokkuuttaan. Sitäkö tyttö hänelle vain oli.. merkityksellinen linkki joka tietämättään on joka tapauksessa yhtä tyhjän kanssa?

Sylla nopeutti tahtiaan ja kieltäytyi ottamasta vastaan seuraavaa näytille tunkevaa kysymystä. Tavallaan hän ei täysin rinnoin rakastanut työtään, koska se sai hänet tuomitsemaan monia mutkikkaita asioita itsestäänselvyyksinä, sulkemaan perusarvot työelämänsä ulkopuolelle ja ennen kaikkea turhan itsevarmaksi kyvyistään. Mutta koskaan aiemmin ei hän ollut ajautunut tilanteeseen jossa hän nyt oli: Tehtävään, joka sai hänet kumoamaan kaikki kolme edellä mainittua työpiirrettään.

Cornelia.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Will, Taranee ja Hay Lin istuivat puistonpenkillä sekavat ilmeet kasvoillaan. Juuri nyt heidän oli vaikea määritellä olotilaansa täydellisesti kuvaavaa sanaa, sillä tuntui kuin he olisivat osittain meditoineet muutaman sentin penkin yläpuolella ja keho muuttunut ontoksi, hauraaksi ja ohutkuoriseksi patsaaksi. Yrttiteen lämpöinen tuoksu valtasi heidän mielensä, tyynyn suloinen pehmeys heidän ruumiinsa tunnot…

"Järjenvastaista! "

Muut säpsähtivät juuri ajoissa välttyen nuukahtamasta öiselle penkille ja käänsivät katseensa Irmaan, joka asteli heitä kohti kummaksuttavan tarmokkain askelin tilanteen huomioon ottaen.

Hay Lin nosti huulilleen niin näkyvän virneen kuin vain on mahdollista noin kolmen tunnin yöunien jälkeen, osoittaen ystäväänsä sormellaan. Hänen äänensä taaperteli humaltuneen ankan lailla, ja tyttö olisi taatusti jo kellahtanut kumoon, ellei hän olisi istunut Willin ja Taran välissä.

"Kertakaikkisesti."

Irman saavuttua muiden luo nämä nousivat seisomaan lähes tunnottomille jaloilleen. Lähes äänettömin kuiskauksin ilmaan Taranee haihdutti läheltään pienet liekit, jotka hän oli loihtinut lämmön ylläpitämiseksi.

"Sillä nukkumatin irvikuvalla on parasta olla hemmetin hyvä selitys herätellä meitä kahden aikaan aamulla! Sitä paitsi minua ei kiehdo ajatus nähdä sitä joulupukkia käärittynä papiljontteihin! "

"Oli miten oli, kutsun käydessä me myös vastaamme siihen.. olipa tilanne mikä tahansa. Jokainen teistä kyllä muistaa mitä tarkoitan. Ylpeys on voitava niellä."

"Pitääkö sinun aina olla noin velvollisuudentuntoinen, Will? "

Willin ja Irman katseet kohtasivat tyttöjen ottaessa toisiaan kädestä. Sydämenhaltijan katseessa oli jotain, joka puistatti Irmaa. Aivan kuin hän olisi katsonut jonkun edesmenneen klooniin, jolle oli istutettu kuolleen sielu, mutta olento ei sen käyttämisestä huolimatta tiedostanut sitä täysin omakseen. Jonkin elävän kuollut muoto katsoi häneen takaisin noista ruskeista silmistä ja sitä itse tiedostamattaan veden valtiatar vaikeni pelosta.

"Me tulemme aina tekemään sen, mikä meidän pitää, Irma, mutta se ei toki merkitse ystävämme unohtamista. Cornelian päätös saattaa sinun silmissäsi muistuttaa vahvasti Taraneen tekoa, mutta erottava tekijä on tämä." _¨¨ katsoo Taraneehen ¨¨_

" Tara sai valita. Cornelialle ei suotu mahdollisuutta edes siihen."

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Oletko aivan varma, että jätit lompsasi tänne, Joel? Täällä on pimeämpää ja sotkuisempaa kuin isoäitini ullakolla."

Joel seisoi Syllan huoneen ulkopuolella. Että hänen pitikin unohtaa lompakkonsa juuri Ralphin reviirille! Miksei johonkin vähemmän kaoottisempaan paikkaan, roskikseen esimerkiksi? Se sentään tyhjennetään säännöllisesti ja hän olisi jo varmasti saanut sen takaisin.

"Eipä se muuallekaan ole voinut pudota. Vaihdoin takkia ennen kuin lähdin aamupäivällä kierroksille Medinan kanssa. Jatka vaan nuuskimista. "

Jeremy manasi hiljaa mielessään. Korkeampiarvoisen kollegan lompakon etsintä vielä korkeamman agentin huoneesta ilman "nuuskintalupaa" tuskin auttoi hänen nousuaan arvoasteikossa edes hitusen tässä paikassa. Eihän hän toki typerä ollut, tulihan moinen ansaita, mutta minkäs teet kun juuri kukaan ei suostunut ottamaan nuorta poikasta siipiensä suojiin edes pariksi työpäiväksi. Hän ei taatusti olisi tiellä ja auttaisi parhaansa mukaan vain asioissa joista edes tiesi jotain. Hitto vie, oppiahan Jeremy vain halusi, siinä kaikki!

Ajatustensa viuhuessa suuntaan jos toiseenkin pojan katse osui pöydänjalan juurelle, jossa häämötti jotain tummaa ja paksua. Hän kyykistyi ja poimi sen hymyillen tyytyväisenä käteensä: McTiennan lompakkohan se siinä. Juuri kun hän oli aikeissa nousta jaloilleen, hänen silmiinsä osui lattialle pudonnut kirja. Jeremy totesi sen varsin vanhaksi, sillä pudotessaan osa sen sivuista oli irronnut täysin, osa vielä roikkui mukana. Kurottaessaan kätensä poimiakseen kirjan takaisin pöydälle hänen sormensa koskettivat kellastuneen sivun sijaan jotain kimmoisampaa, ja hän toi sen silmiensä eteen: se oli kuva vaaleatukkaisesta tytöstä, ja sen takana oli pieni ruudullinen lappu.

" vau…"

"Löysitkö sen? "

Jeremy loikkasi pystyyn säikyn rusakon tavoin ja sujautti kuvan lapun kera takataskuunsa. Hän ei ollut kuullut McTiennan kävelleen selkänsä taakse. Oliko hän ollut siinä kauankin?

"Älä nyt tuolta näytä. Sinähän olet säikympi kuin Medina! _¨¨hymyilee ystävällisesti ¨¨_ Kiitos. Et arvaakaan kuinka olin kaivannut sitä. Maistuisiko sinulle kupponen kuumaa? Voisin tarjota.."

"Kiitos, mutta on jo myöhä ja univelkaa on kertynyt. Parasta vain painua kämpille ja tutkailla paria juttua ennen nukkumaanmenoa."

"Paperitöitä?"

"Juuri niitä." _Muttei enää pitkään._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Wow, sain ton lopun sittenkin lisättyä! Kello on nimittäin noin kolme yöllä eikä keskittyminen ole ihan terävimmillään. Mahtaakohan olla kellään muullakaan tässä tarinassa.. Yritän yhä kuumeisesti miettiä mikä tytöillä on Kandrakarissa vastassa, ja kyhätä Jeremyn ympärille oivan kuvauksen. Sukunimi vois olla aikast hyvä alku, eikö teistäkin? ¨¨a tired grin¨¨_


	8. Anishne

_He _eivät koskaan nuuskineet luvatta kollegansa huonetta. _Heidän _kohdalleen tuskin osui totaalinen katko aivojen toiminnassa kuuman johtolangan tullessa heitä vastaan. _Heillä _ei koskaan ollut turha kiire. _He _eivät antaneet lapsuudenaikaisten sääntöjen vaikuttaa liialti strategioihinsa. Eikä _heidän _tarvinnut keskeyttää hommiaan vain sen vuoksi, että treo oli lopussa.

Jeremy tiputti viimeiset kaksi tablettia vesilasiin, istui syvemmälle tuolissaan ja nojasi koko ruumillaan sen selkänojaan. Hän antoi niskansa taipua taaemmas ja huokaisi syvään. Työpaikan hälinä ei kuulostanut hänen korvaansa kärpäsen surinaa äänekkäämmältä ja sitäkin selkeämmin hän kuuli lasissa porisevat tabletit, kuin kuulisi kaukaa järven jonka pinnalla kalat liikehtivät hoitajan heitellessä niille ruokaa. Montako kertaa hän oli käynyt hyllyt läpi? Kolme… kolmetoista? Hänen päätään jomotti kuin puolenlitran viskipaukun jälkeen ja huulia kuivasi. Hetken hänen oma äänensä soimasi häntä päänsä sisältä. Hän ei koskaan pääsisi agentiksi ellei hän ryhdistäytyisi ja oppisi pitkäjänteisyyttä. Jos kierrät ajan loppuun liian aikaisin, ruoka mikrossa ei valmistu kunnolla ja saa aloittaa koko homman alusta. Jeremy nauraa tuhahti vertaukselleen. Ei ihme ettei hän vielä ollut päässyt puusta pidemmälle.

Nuori mies ryhdistäytyi tuolissaan, käyden käsiksi papereihin joiden piti olla järjestettyinä jo ennen hänen uppoutumistaan ajatuksiinsa. Samalla hän kertasi mielessään päivän aiempia toimiaan.

Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan kauan hän oli istunut Syllan tuolilla, tuijottaen tämän hyllykköä ja kansioita, joiden pölymäärä oli vähentynyt hänen lukuisista kosketuksistaan. Yksi kuva, pieni paperilappu, irtonaisena vanhan kirjan välissä. Kirjan, joka pyrki auttamaan lukijaa ymmärtämään vaikeaselkoisia unia. Mutta miksi juuri mytologia? Toki kirjakaupoista löytyi modernimpiakin teoksia? Paperilapussa oli myös mainittu tyttöjä olevan yhteensä viisi, mutta vain tämä kuva löytyi kirjan sisältä. Jeremy katsoi kuvaa tarkasti. Cornelia Hale vaikutti varsin nuorelta, kenties lukioikäiseltä. Ajatus sai hänet ymmälleen. Hän oli kuullut erikoisosaston johtajan olevan varsin kiinnostunut Syllan tutkimuksista, mutta toivoi tässä tapauksessa homman rajoittuneen tarkasteluun ja vain tietojen keruuseen erilaisten tutkimustulosten vertailuja varten. Kaikesta huolimatta jokin Jeffrey Brookessa vaivasi häntä. Jeremy ei ollut koskaan pahemmin vaivautunut miettimään syytä siihen, koska tiesi ettei koskaan ajautuisi miehen alaisuuteen, mutta kaikki selviäisi aikanaan.

Jeremy asetti siistit paperipinonsa numeroituihin laatikoihin ja alkoi valmistautua lähtemään kotiin. Lukuisat kysymykset olivat tuona hetkenä risteilleet hänen päässään. Oliko Syllalla tällä hetkellä jokin juttu meneillään? Hän oli kuullut automaateilla juoruttavan, että tämä olisi lähtenyt vauhdilla ja kertonut poissaolostaan ensimmäisenä McTiennalle. Mihin miehellä oli ollut niin kiire? Kenties jotain odottamatonta oli käynyt ilmi. Jeremy tiesi Syllan työlleen omistautuneeksi ja ettei tämä koskaan ottaisi hommiaan kevyesti, saati jättäisi jälkensä hataraksi. Kenties hänen tulisi kysyä itseltään mitä hän varsinaisesti haki tältä homman käpälöinniltä. Oliko kyseessä vain innon ja halun sekainen tunnetila korkeammalle pääsystä vai olivatko homman palaset vain herättäneet hänessä jotain..? Ainoa asia, josta McDuck oli varma oli, että hänellä oli pakonomainen tarve selvittää asia juuriaan myöten. Vaikka sitten joutuisikin rämpimään polvillaan kosteissa rämeiköissä.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Suuressa salissa neuvoston jäsenet liikehtivät istuinpaikoillaan levottomasti. Tämä oli toistunut aiemminkin: vartija laiminlöi velvollisuuttaan samalla altistaen toverinsa varsin kyseenalaistettavaan tilaan. Arkhantan Arikin tapauksen aikoihin tulen voimien vartija oli antanut sisällään palavien liekkien roihuta ulos valtoimenaan. Lieskojen, joiden juurella kyti katkeruus Oraakkelin toimia kohtaan, ja tytön valinnan seuraus oli osoittautunut sekä pitkestoiseksi että väliaikaiseksi. Taranee oli kuitenkin ymmärtänyt valintansa perustuneen mahdolliseen omaan itsekkyyteensä ja vaikka hän yhä luonnoltaan oli tulenarka, ei hän enää tuominnut Oraakkelia yhtä tuntuvasti. Mukautuvaisuus ja suvaitsevaisuus ovat tärkeä osa selviytyjän luonnetta ja kenties Taranee oppi ettei kaikkea tarvittavaa tietoa ole välttämätön kyntää esiin miellyttävistä asioista.

Kuitenkin edellä mainittu tyttö oli tehnyt ja tuonut julki päätöksensä neuvoston viisaiden edessä, mutta maan valtiatar oli alentunut viestin päätymiseen heidän tietoisuuteensa muiden vartijoiden välityksellä saapumatta itse paikan päälle. Aivan ennenkuulumatonta! He vilkuilivat vuoronperää toisiaan ja silmäilivät tarkkaavaisina joukkonsa korkeimman kasvoja, yrittäen havaita edes pienoista muutosta hänen aina tyynissä kasvonpiirteissään.

Mutta Oraakkelin kasvot heijastivat muuttumattomina öisen järven tyyntä pintaa ja miehen äänen rauhoittava vaikutus tuntui laskeutuvan läsnäolijoiden ylle kesäistä auringonlaskua seuraavan hiljaisuuden lailla. Hän oli aavistanut tämän tulevaksi, eikä nähnyt syytä leipoa tilanteesta sen monimutkaisempaa.

"Olen kiitollinen siitä hyvästä, että saavuitte lähes oitis kutsuni kantauduttua korviinne. Haluan kuitenkin oitis keventää mielentilaanne tiedottamalla, etten toki kutsunut teitä tänne ottamaan vastaan uuttaa tehtävää oitis ystävänne kohdalle sattuneen onnettomuuden jälkeen. Kyse on miellyttävästä tuttavastani, Anishnesta. "

Tytöt katsoivat toisiinsa kysyvinä ja Will kääntyi nuoren Basilidealaisen puoleen.

"Ette ole tainneet mainita hänestä meille aiemmin..? "

Oraakkelin pieni mutta lämmin hymy varmisti Willin käsityksen siitä, että vastassa saattoi tällä kertaa jopa olla jotain miellyttävää. Oraakkeli käänsi katseensa toviksi neuvostoonsa, joka Willin tavoin vaikutti huojentuneelta kuultuaan "vain" Anishnen nimen. Kenties hekin olivat peljänneet Oraakkelin mielessä olevan jotain vaativampaa neljän vartijan mittapuitteissa, mutta tokihan he olisivat olleet moisesta tietoisia samoihin aikoihin Oraakkelin kanssa.

Mies palautti katseensa Kandrakarin neljään vartijaan ja päätti mennä asiaan.

"Anishne on Naromedialainen hengetär, joka jo vuosisatojen ajan on tietyn hetken koitettua ottanut Kandrakarin vartijat viisaiden silmiensä alle, nähdäkseen ja kertoakseen näille asioita, joita vartijat itse eikä kukaan neuvoston jäsenistä, minä mukaan luettuna, kykenen heille kertomaan. Hänen sanansa voivat pakahduttaa kuulijan sydämen onnesta tai todeta meidän silmissämme loistavan henkilön valon sammuneeksi yhtä huomaamattomasti kuin edesmenneen tuuleen syöpynyt kosketus kynttilän aina turvaa tuoneen lämmön. Laissa on kirjoitettu, ettei vartijan ole lupa jatkaa virassaan, ellei hän ole käynyt muiden mukana Anishnen tutkittavana."

"Mutta kuinka voitte olla varmoja Cornelian osaan otosta? Hän ei ole puhunut meille aikoihin emmekä juuri edes törmää häneen ihmisten ilmoilla päiväsaikaan! Tuskin hän edes päästää meidät puheilleen luokseen! "

"Olkaa huoleti. Kerroin ystävälleni hänen tilanteestaan ja Anishne suorastaan kielsi minua lähettämästä Corneliaa hänen luokseen. Vartijan on tulevaisuudessakin osattava tutkailla omaa sisintään, ja Cornelian tehtävä on hänelle suureksi avuksi. Ystäväni on hyvin vaikea saada yhteys sisimpänne tuonpuoleisuuteen, jos sielu jo vartoo lautturin kartoittamalla alueella. Omien näkemysteni tavoin vanha ystäväni ei käy käsiksi mieleen ellei se ole välttämätöntä. Toisin sanoen hän antoi Cornelialle hivenen lykkäystä."

Hay Lin astui Willin vierelle. Uneliaisuus hänen kasvoiltaan oli lähes poissa, mutta hän tiesi kokemuksesta, että mitä virkeämpi olet myöhään yöllä, sitä sikeämmin nukut heräämiseen asti.

"Mutta tehän puhuitte sielusta, ette mielestä..?"

"Saavuttaakseen vapauden sisimmässään on yksilön ymmärrettävä maailmansielun, siis syvimmän olemuksensa, olevan yhtä yksilöllisen sielun, mielensä kanssa. Vaikka elävä olento onkin suuri kokonaisuus ei kaikkea silti tule sulloa yksien ovien taakse."

Hay Lin räpäytti silmiään pariin kertaan mietteliäänä ja mutisi hiljaa itsekseen.

" Brahman ja Atman.."

Irma vilkaisi häneen kulmat koholla.

"Mitä sinä oikein höpiset itseksesi, Hay Lin?"

"Oraakkelin sanat vain muistuttivat minua vahvasti hindulaisuudesta. Isoäiti jutteli kanssani pienenä muustakin kuin teenlehdistä, tiedätkös? _¨¨ iskee virnuillen silmää ¨¨_

Oraakkeli nousi hitaasti seisomaan paikallaan. Irman huvittavista kommenteista puistossa huolimatta hän oli tietoinen ajankulusta maan päällä, ja olisi ehdottomasti kutsunut tytöt paikan päälle paljon myöhemmin ellei kyseessä olisi ollut näin merkittävä aihe. Nyt heidän oli jo korkea aika päästä takaisin koteihinsa. Sekä vartijat että Oraakkeli tervehtivät toisiaan vieraalle silmälle näkymättömin elein, ja viisaiden neuvoston sali oli jälleen hiljaisuuden tyyssija.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Corneliasta tuntui kuin ympärillään ilmasta huokuneet henget olisivat suloisin kosketuksin ottaneet otteen hänen sisäisistä, valtaisista voimistaan, ja kohottaneet sieluunsa tarrautuneina kehoaan muutaman sentin päiväpeitteen yläpuolelle. Hänen kultaiset hiuksensa lepäsivät hänen päänsä ympärillään kuin kruunun kaltainen sädekehä Madonnan ympärillä, ja öisen sateen äänet pisaroivat yhtä kirkkaasti ja kehon aisteille herkästi kuin ne olisivat putoilleet hänen paljaalle iholleen. Tytön silmät pysyivät suljettuina, hänen vasen käsivartensa kaivautuneena niskansa olotilaa pehmentävän suuren tyynyn alla ja oikean levätessä viereisen tyynyn päällä.

Siroissa sormissaan kämmen piteli valkoista pientä paperia.

Kirjettä.

Cornelian rintakehä nousi hitaasti ylös hänen vetäessään syvään henkeä, ja putosi sitten samaa vauhtia, aivan kuin tyttö olisi pelännyt liian nopean uloshengityksen päättyvän kohtalokkain seurauksin. Sateisen yön sinertävien ja liilahtavien varjojen keimaillessa lähes lattiaa koskettavien verhojen pinnalla, Cornelia toi kirjeen toistamiseen sinertävien silmiensä eteen. Hänen mielensä iskeydyttyä ensimmäisiin kirjaimiin, ulkoinen maailma vaikeni yhtä lailla kuin oikeussalin yleisö tuomarin nostaessa kätensä merkiksi heille. Hetki oli koittanut, ja siviilien oli nyt tarkoitus pidättää hengitystään valamiehistön päätöksen julistukseen asti.

Ja Cornelia keskittyi muiden muassa kuulijan rooliinsa.

_Cornelia_

_Ymmärrän jos ensitöiksesi olit singonnut tämän lähimpään roskikseen rutistettuasi sen ensi näkemältä kurttuiseksi pallon irvikuvaksi, mutta haluan sanoa sinulle vain tämän; olen pahoillani. Totta, palasin kaupunkiinne varta vasten sinun takiasi, mutta ryvin tuolloin täysin huomaamattani häpeällisen suuressa määrässä itsesääliä. En hetkeäkään ajatellut omaa tilannettani pidemmälle, saati pysähtynyt miettimään sinun ja ystäviesi elämäntilannetta. Pyydän sen osalta nöyrästi anteeksi, vaikken sinulta siihen vastakaikua ansaitsekaan. Ymmärrän nyt sinun tilasi olevan ensisijainen tärkeyslistani järjestyksessä. Uskot kai syyn siihen piilevän avainroolissasi ongelmani ratkaisussa, mutta totuus on, etten ole siitä sen enempää perillä kuin sinäkään._

_Kuulin pikkusiskosi kuolemasta.. olen pahoillani. _

_Ethän anna nupuissa uinuvien lastesi kuihtua pois elämänvoimasi mukana. Anna heille mahdollisuus, vaikket mahdissasi heitä kohtaan mitään sympatiaa tuntisikaan._

_**RS**_

_p.s: jos et halua minun enää jäävän kaupunkiin, lähden kyllä katsomatta taakseni._

Corneliasta tuntui kuin hän olisi peilannut kasvojaan silmäillessään huoneensa katossa tanssivia sateen kostuttamien ikkunien synnyttämiä varjoja. Hänen sisimpänsä kaikui yhä pohjatonta kaivoa syvemmältä, eikä millään tuntunut olevan suurenlaista merkitystä hänen näkökulmastaan. Oraakkelin sanat heidän kahdenkeskisestä keskustelustaan toistuivat hänen korvissaan. Hän ei uskonut tehtävällään olevan minkäänlaista positiivista vaikutusta omaan tilaansa, muttei halunnut tuottaa Oraakkelille pettymystä.

Cornelia siirtyi istumaan sänkynsä reunalle ja asetti kirjeen yöpöydälleen, suoden sille viimeisen silmäyksen ennen päänsä painamista vasten pehmeitä tyynyjä.

Yleisö oikeussalissa vaikeni ja valamiehistö julisti vaitonaisin huulin tekemäänsä päätöstä. Hetki oli koittanut.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jos Jamesin isännän keittiössä olisivat valot nyt olleet sammuksissa, kultainen hohde olisi kuumoittanut tiskillä seisovien lukuisten käytettyjen mukien kovaa pintaa. Suuri harmaa kissa istui lattialla, silmäillen laseja tuimasti suurilla keltaisilla silmillään, ikään kuin se olisi pohtinut hypätäkö näyttävin akropaattisin elein niiden keskelle, vaiko tassutella sametinpehmeillä tassuillaan takaisin ihmisensä luo. Kissoille tyypillisen hypnotisoivan katseen maalautuessa Jamesin katseeseen se käänsi päätään selkänsä takana koneensa äärellä istuvaan mieheen, palautti katseensa korkealla sijaitseviin mukeihin, jännitti kehonsa ja valtaisan loikkansa seurauksena syntynyt meteli palveli oivasti sinertävänharmaan kissan aikomuksia: Tietokoneen suunnalta kantautui oitis keittiön melulle vertaisensa rysähdys, kun nuori mies havahtuessaan iski polvensa kipeästi pöydän pohjaan ja siinä samassa hänen jalkansa hapuilivat ilmaa hänen kirjaimellisesti lentäessään selälleen lattialle. James katseli koko esitystä itsetyytyväinen ilme kasvoillaan keittiön pöydältä, ja loikkasi sitten alas vain hypätäkseen jälleen tietokonepöydän päälle valoisan näytön ääreen.

Jeremy vaikeroi hetken lattialla ja nousi sitten istuutumaan päätään pidellen. Nostaessaan katseensa tietokoneen suuntaan hän kohtasikin kissansa ilmeen, ja Jeremy olisi voinut vannoa näkevänsä sen virneessä "pienoista" sarkasmia. Hitaasti hän nousi ylös lattialta asettaen samalla tuolin takaisin paikalleen.

"Sori, James. Taisin vähän jämähtää työni ääreen. "

Suuri kissa päästi kurkustaan matalan ja mouruavan äänen ja Jeremy siirsi siitä katseensa keittiön pöydälle.

"Okei..", hän hymyili lemmikilleen. "Kenties _vähän _oli _hitusen_ lievä ilmaisu." Jeremy sipaisi nopeasti kämmenellään Jamesin päätä ja suuntasi sitten keittiöön siivoamaan jälkiään, joka toi epäilyttävästi vertauskuvallisesti mieleen hautuumaan Gorillazin musiikkivideosta Clint Eastwood. Pojan äiti olikin joskus pahoina tarkastuspäivinään päivitellyt, että jonain yönä Jeremyn nukkuessa keittiöstä mönkisi jos minkälaista elämää ihmisten ilmoille. Tosin kyseinen huomautus oli survaistu vastaheränneen 18- vuotiaan nuoren miehen lähes kuuroille korville tupaantuliaisbileiden jälkeisenä aamuna, joten kenties rva. McDuckin silmissä tilanne oli jo asteen verran paremmassa hantissa.

Jeremyn huomio irtaantui ripeästi ämpärillisestä kahvimukeja, kun hän kuuli viestin saapuvan näytölleen. Hän ampaisi vauhdilla tuolilleen ja James sai kiittää onneaan välttymästä pekka töpöhännäksi loikoillessaan vaarallisen lähellä isäntänsä kiitorataa. Jeremy oli jo päiväkausia ollut yhteydessä viereisen jaoston erääseen tietolähteeseensä, joka oli paljastanut hänelle useita, vaikkakin suurilta osin jo ennestään kuultuja juoruja Syllasta. Kaveri ei ollut lähettänyt hänelle mitään tuntikausiin, mutta kenties nyt tärppäisi?

"JES! " Jeremy kavahti niin suurella tarmolla ylös tuoliltaan, että James säntäsi ohjuksena sängyn alle, ja jäi sinne hetkeksi seurailemaan isäntänsä ravaamista keittiön ja eteisen välillä. Tulkittuaan ympäristön jälleen turvalliseksi se asteli näkyviin lattialle ulottuvan päiväpeitteen suojista, ja palasi takaisin tietokoneen näytön vierelle, jolla viimeisin viesti sen isännälle yhä näkyi.

_Moi! Kuule, voi olla ettei se sun löytämäs lappu olekaan niin vanha ku luulet. Leo ja Mike oli pysähtyneet partiotauolleen kahvilaan vain puolentunnin päässä Heatherfieldistä viimekuun puolella ja arvaas kuka seisahtu auton tankkaukselle? Ei kuulemma viipyny kauaa, näytti olleen aika ajatuksissaan.. **#Ray#**_

""""""""""""""""""

Syllan sameat silmät raottuivat hiljalleen auki hänen alitajuntana pyrkiessä samaistamaan ja samalla tunnistamaan tunkeilevaa, vierasta pirisevää ääntä. Voittiko hän unessaan jättipotin vai oliko tuo kenties palohälyttimen huutoa? Irtauduttuaan unten armoilta Ralph kuitenkin havaitsi olevansa valveilla kaukana melusta ja kuumuudesta, ja kehonsa herätessä pikkuhiljaa Ralph venytti osittain tietämättään käsiään taaksepäin koskettaen viileähköä kiviseinää. Ulkona oli aamusta asti ollut todella kuuma, eikä hänellä ollut ollut mitään järkeenkäypää syytä astua ulos käristettäväksi ennen iltaa, joten hän oli kertonut Robinille ottavansa pienet torkut ennen töidensä jatkamista. Sylla nousi istumaan vuoteellaan puntaroiden viimeisiä sanoja mielessään. Tämä saattoi olla hänen viimeinen iltansa Cassellin katon alla. Käveltyään takaisin Cornelian asuinalueelta viimeyönä hän oli kysynyt itseltään syytä kirjeen laatimiseen. Tottakai Cornelia halusi hänen katoavan silmistään, mutta oliko Sylla sitten toivonut mielessään toisin? Painoiko hänen mieltään nyt ensisijaisesti tytön hyvinvointi vai ainoastaan piinaavilta unilta pakoon auttavat, ratkaisevat vastaukset jo kauan valmiina odottaneisiin kysymyksiin? Eikö sen jo pitäisi olla sanomattakin selvää?

Ralph painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Ei mitään.. ei minkäänlaista vastakaikua päänsä sisältä.

Samassa hän havahtui hänet herättäneen äänen jälleen toistuviin, korvia riipiviin sointuihin. Joku seisoi ovella ja soitti ovikelloa! Sylla nousi sängyltä, siisti hivenen olemustaan peilinsä edessä ja asteli sitten ripein askelin portaat ylös. Suunnatessaan eteiseen hän kummasteli mistä Robin oikein oli palaamassa, ja päättikin hivenen vitsailla sielukkaan ystävänsä kustannuksella, joka tavallisesti vältteli julkisia paikkoja päivisin jos vain mahdollista. Useimmat ihmiset ovat kuulemma silloin niin tavattoman pinnallisia ja Robin oli useaan otteeseen kertonut arvostavansa ruususen unta uinuvan maailman julkikuvaa.

Mutta avattuaan oven Ralphin leveä virne liukeni näkymättömiin kuin lumihiutale lämpimällä kämmenellä ja hänen oli otettava hengityksenkulkunsa uusiksi yrittäessään selvitellä nyt täydessä umpparissa kituvaa ajatuksenkulkuaan.

Cornelian eleettömät kasvot katsoivat hänen omiinsa hetken, kunnes ne kävelivät miehen ohitse sisään eteiseen, pitkien hiusten hetkellisesti koskettaen Ralphin olkapäätä, ja jättäen jälkensä ilmaan jonkin aisteja kutkuttavan tuoksun. Syllalta vei muutaman sekunnin tajuta tuon sisintään sykähdyttävän parfyymin makeaksi ja raikkaaksi appelsiiniksi ennen, kuin hän sulki oven edestään.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

_En tiedä teistä, mutten itse ollut tähän kappaleeseen kovin tyytyväinen. Ensinnäkin se tuli turhan myöhässä ja loppu ei täysin palvellut tarkoituksia pääni sisällä + se jäi vähän lyhyeksi. Tarkoitus oli lisätä tähän kappaleeseen lyhyt vilkaisu muihin vartijoihin, mutta luvattu deadline lähestyi vauhdilla ja minulla on huomenna aikainen herätys tallille menon vuoksi, joten yritän seuraavaan kappaleeseen laittaa vaihtelun vuoksi jälleen vähän enemmän muista tytöistä. Mitäs muuten piditte Jamesista? Jostain syystä mieleni teki kirjoittaessani halata kissimirriä ¨¨**smiles¨¨**_


	9. alkua monessa muodossa

Raphael Sylla mittaili katseellaan oikeassa kädessä pitelemänsä pullon pintaa ja muotoja. Sen etiketissä valtaisa keltainen sitruuna vei suurimman osan tilasta ja sen sisällä seisoskelivat vieretysten kaksi buldoggia. Niiden yläpuolella luki tummennetuin kirjaimin **two dogs ** ja alapuolellaan **lemon brew**. Yhä huuruinen, mutta nyt tyhjä, vihreä pullo joutui väistymään radion kaukosäätimen tieltä Syllan päätettyä vaientaa taustamelun häiritsemästä. Asetettuaan pullon ja kaukosäätimen varmoille paikoilleen hän palautti katseensa Corneliaan, joka parasta aikaa silmäili Ralphin hänelle antamaansa kansiota tytöistä tietokonepöydän äärellä. Mies oli pannut merkille varautuneisuuden ja tietynlaisen varmuuden tytön kasvoilta tämän ollessa häntä vastassa alakerrassa, muttei silti olisi kirjoittanut piirteitä muistiin positiivisina merkintöinä.

Käytyään kansion sisällön läpi useampaan otteeseen Corneliasta tuntui kuin hän olisi palannut ajassa taaksepäin. Sylla oli taltioinut lähes kaiken mitä oli tyttöjä tarkkaillessaan havainnut. Muistiinpanot olivat alkaneet pääasiassa kysymyksin ja epämääräisten sattumusten arvailun kaltaisina päättelyinä, mutta muuntuivat vanhojen sivujen kasaantuessa yhä varmemmiksi ja voitontahtoisemmiksi. Vilunväreet kulkivat tytön kehon joka sopukan lävitse hänen ymmärrettyään menneen uhkaavammaksi kuin hän oli sen uskonut. Hänen olotilansa toi hänelle mieleen päivän, jona maailma sai tietää meteoriitin kulkeneen ennätyksellisen läheltä maapalloa, ja että se oli havaittu vain kolme päivää ennen mahdollista törmäystä. Kuinka hänkin oli vanhempineen vain naurahtanut lehdessä maailmanlopun ennustaneelle selvännäkijälle, ja jo samana viikkona maannut liikkumatta ja hermoherkkänä sängyssään.. aivan kuin yksikin näkyvä hengenveto olisi iskenyt tuhansittain neuloja hänen kehonsa lävitse. Sinä hetkenä hän menetti uskonsa kohtaloon, ja Lilianin kuolema vain lujitti hänen vakaumustaan.

Ennen kansion sulkemista Cornelia antoi sormenpäidensä valua sivua alas kevein kosketuksin silmät ummessa. Tehdessään tämän hän henkäisi syvään, mutta liikkeet olivat niin hitaat ja jähmettyneet, ettei Syllakaan erottanut rintakehän nousua. Asetettuaan kansion eteensä pöydälle tyttö katsoi hetken eteensä kohdetta vailla ja kerrattuaan mielensä syvennyksissä näkemänsä kuvat ja heistä pidetyn niin sanotun päiväkirjan, Cornelia nousi tuoliltaan ja jäi seisomaan selkä pöytää kohti suunnattuna. Sylla säilytti katseensa hänessä lattian yli sohvalta jolla istui.

" Aika ironista, eikös? "

" Mikä niin? "

" Tuo kansio.. se on kuin peili, jonka toisella puolella seisovat kuulijat tarkkailijoiden kera, ja pinnan toisella puolella istuu kuulusteltava. Kuulusteltava ei näe tarkkailijoiden tavoin heitä erottavan materiaalin lävitse, vain oman heijastuksensa. **Sinä **olet kuulusteltava, sillä sinulle kansion tiedot avautuvat vain pinnallisesti. Näet tiedon, muttet sen taakse. Mutta tarkkailijalla - **minulla **- on eräs ongelma: en näe _ketään _peilin toisella puolella. Ai miksikö? Koska et kerro minulle unistasi suoraan! Kuinka voit kuvitella minun auttavan sinua uniesi ja niiden syyn tulkinnassa vain kansion tiedon turvin ilman verrattavaa vastausta? "

Sylla havaitsi tytön poskien punertuneen aavistuksen verran ja epäili sillä olevan mitään tekemistä taakseen jättämänsä helteen kanssa. Hän soi silmäkulmastaan silmäyksen vihreälle pullolle josta huurre oli kaikonnut, samalla toivoen mielessään keskustelun lämpötilan laskevan edes piirun verran. Samalla hän totesi päivän istumiskiintiön saavutetuksi ja noustessaan sohvalta Ralph tarrasi kiinni jaloissaan seisseestä pullosta. Tyynein elein mies käveli Cornelian ohitse tietokonepöydälle, asetti pullon kansion vierelle ja kääntyi sitten tytön puoleen, eikä hetkeäkään liian aikaisin.

" Odotatko minun vain selostavan koko aikasi koulun ajoilta jotta voisit verrata sitä uniisi ja vain lähteä? Ei. Minä olen oikeutettu vastaukseen yhtä paljon kuin sinäkin. Jos olisin edes aavistellut sinun tekevän yksinkertaiselta kuulostaneen tehtävän näin hankalaksi ja monimutkaiseksi, olisin kohteliaasti kieltäytynyt Oraakkelin minulle suuntaamastaan tehtävästä. "

Sylla ei tiennyt kauanko oli antanut filmin pyöriä ennen ikuisuudelta tuntunutta kelausta, vaikka todellisuudessa hän oli varomattomassa tilassa vain kolmen sekunnin ajan. Hänen silmissään oli hetken samaista ajelehtivaa liikehdintää kuin Cornelialla ennen tämän poistumista kansion luota. Oraakkeli.. Cornelialle suunnattu tehtävä.. Cornelian sanat taannoin vaatekaupan edustalla.. moinen ei voinut olla sattumaa!

Cornelian ilme rentoutui toviksi hänen tutkaillessaan agentin kasvoja.

" Älä vain väitä, että muistat jotain. "

Sylla risti kätensä. Hänen kasvoillaan oli tuumiva mutta päättäväinen katse. Sisimmässään Cornelia perääntyi askeleen miehen luota. Vaikka menetetyt muistot olivat selvästi tuoneet muutosta Raphael Syllan olemukseen, Cornelian näki hänet yhä mielessään ATK- sijaisen valepuvussa vaanineena interpolin agenttina. Agenttina, joka yhä Cornelialle tuntemattomasta syystä oli luullut häntä tämän ystäväksi. Ajatus sai hänet yhä yhtä hämilleen kuin silloin Redstonen pihalla, jolloin hän oli palauttanut Syllan kirjaimellisesti maanpinnalle. Mutta joskus harvoina myöhäisinä iltoina hän piinasi itseään kirpaisevalla faktalla: syytä Syllan sanoihin hän oli enemmän kysynyt itseltään vastausta miehen odottamattomaan repliikkiin. Mutta miksi? Mitä sanottavaa hänellä muka olisi ollut? Samassa hän tajusi uppoutuneensa ajatuksiinsa turhan pitkäksi ajaksi ja katsoi hämmentyneenä edessään seisovaan sinisilmäiseen agenttiin.

"Anteeksi, sanoitko jotain? "

Syllan silmät katsoivat häneen myötätunnon lämmöllä ja hänen suunpielensä nousivat pienoiseen hymyyn. Hetken Corneliasta tuntui kuin Lilianin kuoleman hänen sydämeensä jälkeensä jättämä ikirouta olisi tuona hetkenä menettänyt muutaman murusen jäätään.

" Yhä melkoinen pohdiskelija.. "

Cornelia katsoi häneen kysyvän ja varautuneen sekaisen katseen turvin omilla meren sinertävillä silmillään.

" Uskotko todella jokaisten liiallisten kysymysten olevan turhia? Että myös niistä tehdyt päätelmät ovat virheellisiä jo ainoastaan kysymyksen takia? "

Jostain syystä Ralph aavisteli, ettei tytön päätä piinaavilla kysymyksillä ollut paljoa tekemistä heidän ongelmansa kanssa. Miksi se siis vei hänen huomionsa keskustelun varsinaisesta aiheesta? Oliko hänellä kenties jotain tekemistä..? Mies pudisti päätään hiljaa mielessään. Naurettavaa, ja kaiken lisäksi mahdotonta. Tyttö tiesi hänestä jo enemmän kuin oli tarpeen, kuten hän Corneliasta. Mistä muusta _kumpikaan_ heistä enää muka olisi vailla vastausta? Sylla päätti palauttaa keskustelun takaisin raiteilleen ja - molempien harmiksi - irrotti katseensa tytön silmistä. Cornelia ymmärsi vihjeen ja päätti avata suunsa ensimmäisenä.

" Hänellä on vastaukset kaikkeen. Kysymyksiin, joita kukaan ei ole vielä edes esittänyt. Kysymyksiin, joihin kenties jo olemme huomaamattamme itse vastanneet ja kysymyksiin, joiden vastauksen olemme tienneet jo ennen kysymyksen esittämistä, mutta käymme totuuden kimppuun kuin se ei olisi tervetullut. "

Sylla oli katsonut tyttöön jokaisen tämän lausuman sanan aikana, mutta tämän katse oli ollut nauliintuneena lattiaan ja sen noustua Sylla oli jälleen siirtänyt katseensa toisaalle.

" Annahan kun hivenen kertaan: Minun uneni alkavat, tämä Oraakkeli kutsuu sinut luokseen ja pyytää juuri sinua.. " ¨¨_katsoo kysyvästi Corneliaan ¨¨_

" Hän pyysi minua auttamaan sinua, tutustumaan sinuun henkilökohtaisesti. Tehtävä ei hänen sanojensa mukaan edellytä voimiani saati hankaloita asemaani vartijana. "

" Vartijana? "

" Selitän sinulle joskus myöhemmin. "

" Se ei voi olla vain sattumaa. Se, että juuri sinut valittiin tähän tehtävään osoittaa Oraakkelilla olevan vastaus kysymykseeni. "

Corneliasta tuntui kuin hän olisi yhtäkkiä muuttunut arvottomaksi, kuin pölyiselle ullakolle siirrettävä hyödytön esine. Tältäkö se tuntui? Pöly ja kuivuus, jotka maistuivat niin sielussa kuin ruumiissakin. Hän näki selvästi Syllan päältä kuinka tämä sysäsi syrjään yhden aikaisemmista vaihtoehdoistaan toisensa perään - kenties myös hänet - uppoutuen omiin ajatuksiinsa. Corneliasta tuntui kuin huoneen ilma ei enää olisi kulkeutunut hänen keuhkoihinsa ja hän yritti niellä pettymystään. Hänen sisällään kamppailivat kylmyys ja pettymyksen tuoma haalea virtaus, ja hänen oli vaikea uskoa tehtävänsä olleen tässä. Ja niin paljon kuin hän Lilianin kuolemasta huolimatta oli yrittänyt suoriutua tehtävästään kunnialla.

Hänen äänensä oli vain hivenen kuiskausta voimakkaampi ja se sai Syllan oitis havahtumaan ajatuksistaan.

" Minä tästä sitten lähdenkin. Toivottavasti olin avuksi vähäisistä tiedonjyvistäni huolimatta."

Cornelia käveli katse eteensä suunnattuna hämmentyneen Ralphin ohitse, mutta seisahtui portaiden ensiaskelmille miehen käveltyä ripein askelin hänen vierelleen. Hän nosti katseensa vain tavatakseen silmälasien takana piileksivät silmät ja siirsi katseensa takaisin eteensä. Se mitä hän oli nähnyt miehen katseessa oli saanut tytön tuntemaan olonsa epämukavaksi. Vai vierastiko hän tunnetta, jonka tuo katse hänessä synnytti? Juuri kun Cornelia oli aikeissa jatkaa matkaansa yläkertaan, hän tunsi Syllan kämmenen vasemmalla poskellaan. Tämä toi hänen kasvonsa jälleen vastatusten Ralphin omien huolestuneiden kanssa, samalla kun miehen sormet valuivat hitaasti alas hänen kasvoiltaan. Hänen äänensävynsä oli yhtä vakaa ja pehmeä, kuin hänen Cornelian silmiin uppoutuneet omat silmänsä.

" Mainitsinko muka sinun menettäneen merkityksesi tehtäväsi suhteen? Olen pahoillani, jos tulkitsit sanani niin, mutten todellakaan tarkoittanut sitä. Kertoisin sinulle unistani, mutta pelkään pahoin, etten voi vastata aiempaan kysymykseesi. "

" Mitä yrität sanoa? "

Sylla naurahti hiljaa itsekseen katsoessaan hetken jalkoihinsa. Cornelian kasvojen lämpö kipinöi sähkön lailla hänen sormiensa päässä ja ajatus tuon suloisen tunteen eroamisesta takuulla pitkäksi aikaa kirpaisi häntä. Ralph palautti katseensa tytön kysyviin kasvoihin.

" Me molemmat seisomme kuulusteltavan puoleisen peilipuolen edessä, Cornelia. Vaikka kuinka iskisimme lasia kysymyksillämme, vain tarkkailija voi päästää meidät puolelleen ja juuri tällä hetkellä hänen asemassaan vaikuttaa teidän Oraakkelinne. "

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Palattuaan Kandrakarista tytöt olivat sopineet keskenään yrittävänsä päästä Cornelian puheille vielä myöhemmin iltapäivällä. Vaikka tämä ei suostuisikaan lähtemään heidän mukaansa olisi Cornelian hyvä olla tietoinen siitä missä mentiin. Vandomien ja Lairien, kodeissa äidit olivat kummastelleet tyttärensä saapumista "aamiaispöytään" vasta kello kahdeltatoista. Susan oli vain pyöritellyt päätään tuumien kenties murmelin taannoin vaikuttaneen tyttärensä köytökseen. Ajan kuluessahan lemmikeissä ja omistajissa alkaa ilmetä samaisia piirteitä.

Aamuvirkkuna pikkuveljenä Christopher oli oitis havainnut portaita alas kävelleen siskonsa täysin puolustuskyvyttömäksi ja tarttunut empimättä harvinaislaatuiseen tilaisuuteensa. Aamumuroja pureskellessaan Irma sai kuulla muistuttavansa sähköiskun saanutta isojalkaa, maamiinaan ajanutta ruosteista tankkia ja kasvoiltaan vaarin vanhaa bernhardinlaista. Ainoa vastaisku, jonka Irma sai veljelleen sanotuksi, oli " hemhethin ´ikkuhirppu" ja " viitsisitkö ´alatha ´äkkiisi ". Lopulta Christopher joutui vetäytymään voittoisalta rintamaltaan äidin palattua ostoksiltaan täyteen sullotun muovipussinsa kera.

Koska Taranee ja Hay Lin olivat olleet jalkeilla jo muita aikaisemmin, he olivat lähteneet noutamaan Williä ja Irmaa samaa matkaa. Molemmat astelivat ulos ovistaan hiukset litimärkinä. Heidän äitinsä olivat passittaneet tyttärensä unet silmistä karistaviin vilpoisiin suihkuihin, ja Hayn ja Taran silmissä he molemmat näyttivät _varsin _heränneiltä. Nyt he istuivat kaikki neljä Halen perheen olohuoneessa, jonka kello näytti puolta neljää. He olivat juuri tulleet sisään ja Elizabeth oli noutamassa jokaiselle lasilliset kylmää mehua. Asetettuaan tarjottimen sohvien edessä seisovalle pöydälle, rouva Hale istahti yhdenhengen sohvalle, joka sijaitsi tyttöjen omaa vastapäätä. Will yritti olla vilkuilematta turhan usein Cornelian äidin kasvoja, joissa molemmissa silmäkulmissa oli ruhjeiden jäljiltä tikkejä ja mustelmia. Naisen oikea käsi oli murtuman vuoksi paketissa ja hänen kasvonsa olivat kalpeat. Henkisistä kivuistaan huolimatta Will oli kuullut äidiltään Elizabethin hoitavan työtään puhelimitse ja että hän palaisi töihin jo kolmen päivän päästä, kun kipsi viimeinkin poistettaisiin. Katsoessaan rouva Halea Will tajusi, kuinka paljon tämä muistutti tytärtään ja mietti oliko Corneliakin samaisessa tilassa ylpeydestään huolimatta?

Samassa eteisestä kuului pienoisia ääniä ja jokainen huoneessa olija nosti toiveikkaat kasvonsa niiden suuntaan. Kulman takaa ei kuitenkaan astellut Cornelia vaan hänen kissansa Napoleon. Jo hivenen kasvanut maukuja tassutteli oitis mustilla tassuillaan seurueen luo ja jäi hieromaan tuttavuutta kehräämällä Hay Linin jalkoja vasten. Tyttö nosti kissan syliinsä ja se asettui oitis makuulle kehräten entistä äänekkäämmin.

" Oletpas sinä kasvanut. Ja oi, kun nuoren herran karva kiiltää niin kauniisti! Kukas sinut noin kauniiksi on hoivannut? "

Elizabethin suunnalta kuului raskas huokaus hänen kootessaan voimia sanoihinsa.

"Minä olen. "

Nostaessaan katseensa, Hay Lin yhä jatkoi syliinsä mustalle kerälle asettuneen kissan silittelyä.

"Se on todella hyvin hoidetun näköinen. Lemmikin olemuksesta aina näkee rakastetaanko sitä kaikesta sydämestä. Tämä höpönassu ei tunnu muuta pursuavankaan. "

Elizabeth Halen kasvoille suli pienoinen hymy hänen katsoessaan surumielisillä silmillään vuoronperään tyttöä ja pientä myttyä tämän sylissä.

" Muistan päivän jona sivusilmältä huomasin korin ovemme edessä. Tuolloin Cornelialla oli ongelmia, joista hän ei suostunut puhumaan kellekään, ei edes teille. Lilian nimesi kissan Napoleoniksi ja rakasti leikkiä sen kanssa ja hoivata sitä. Mutta vaikka Lilian vietti sen kanssa isosiskoaan enemmän aikaa, kissa tuntui joka yö kulkeutuvan Cornelian huoneeseen eikä hän koskaan torjunut sen tuloa. Viimeaikoina se on kulkenut hänen kintereillään kuin varavarjo. Se jopa jättää ateriointinsa kesken tytön poistuessa ruokapöydästä ja on oitis hänen sylissään minne Cornelia istuutuukin.. aivan kuin Lilian ollessaan aivan pieni. "

Naisen silmistä ei vuotanut kyyneliä, mutta tytöt näkivät niiden katsovan jonnekin kauas, kenties kaukaisiin muistoihin.

" Emme me todellakaan halunneet tungetella tullessamme tänne. Meillä vain on tärkeää asiaa Cornelialle ja haluaisimme puhua hänen kanssaan siitä ennen kuin lähdemme perheinemme lomille. " Tämän sanottuaan Will vilkaisi kelloa seinällä. Jo kymmentä yli neljä.

Elizabeth katsoi heitä kaikkea pienoinen ilon häivähdys silmissään. Puheenaiheenvaihto ei olisi voinut osua parempaan paikkaan.

" Oletteko lähdössä kauaskin? "

" Äiti ja minä aiomme lähteä telttailemaan Pohjoiseen Garda- järven alueelle yhdessä Mattin ja tämän äidin kanssa. Taraneen perhe sitä vastoin on lähdössä Pohjoisen Alpeille vaeltamaan ja pyöräilemään. Äiti taisi viimeksi saada tarpeekseen loistokkaista hotelleista ja turistikohteista, ja kyllä minäkin valitsen luonnon helman kuumien bussien sijasta. "

" Entäs te kaksi? " ¨¨_siirtää katseensa Hay Liniin ja Irmaan_ ¨¨

" Me jäämme kaupunkiin hoitamaan ravintolaa kuten aina eikä se harmita minua lainkaan. Kaupunki on paljon rauhallisempi eikä minulle tule kiire minnekään ruuhkien pelossa. " Hay Lin väläyttää kasvoilleen leveän ja hohdokkaan hymyn, samalla kun Napoleon saa tarpeekseen vieraan ihmisen sylissä loikoilemisesta ja hyppää lattialle suunnaten ripeästi keittiön suuntaan. Sen korvat kuitenkin liikahtivat levottoman oloisesti ulko- oven kohdalla ja se seisahtuikin hetkeksi jännittyneenä. Aivan kuin se olisi kuullut jossain pienen oksan katkenneen. Kun ovea ei avattu, se jatkoi matkaansa keittiöön.

Irma kaasi lasiinsa lisää kylmää mehua ja toi oikean jalkansa vasemman päälle.

" Me lähdemme koko konkkaronkka kiertämään autolla isän valikoimaa reittiä kartalta. Matkan varrella tulee hänen mukaansa vastaan kaikenlaisia vapaa- ajanviettopaikkoja ja hänellä on aikataulutkin suunniteltuna. Enhän minä isäpapan suunnistusta epäile, mutta kesän vietto suurilta osin takapenkillä sen hiivatin pussirotan seurassa ei aivan kuulunut toivelistalleni. Sen pikku riesan on parasta varoa suutaan ellei halua taas joutuvansa ve.. " ¨¨ _hay lin painaa kätensä Irman suun eteen ¨¨ _

" Irma hei, tarkoitus oli vastata kysymykseen lomasuunnitelmista, ei niiden mustamaalaamisesta. "

Irma oli juuri aikeissa panna tilit tasoihin käteen puremisen suhteen hänen ja ystävänsä välillä, kun he kuulivat oven käyvän ja pienen maukaisun kaikuvan keittiön suunnalta. Olohuoneessa istuneet kuulivat, kuinka joku asetti takkinsa naulakkoon, riisui kenkänsä ja asteli aina vain lähemmäksi olohuonetta. Cornelia seisahtui nähdessään muut vartijat yllättynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Napoleon liikehti levottomasti tytön jaloissa, välillä kiehnäten ja välillä hyppien vasten Corneliaa ikään kuin anoen tätä ottamaan kissan syliinsä. Muut vartijat panivat silmälle pienen muutoksen jonka vain he pystyivät huomaan: Yleensä Corneliasta huokui itsevarmuus, tyyneys ja hienostuneisuus. Nyt jokin aiemmin tavatusta kylmästä Corneliasta oli sulanut ja hänen ilmeestään olisi voinut uskoa hänen juuri joutuneen kokeessa kiinni lunttauksesta.

" Ai hei, tytöt. Hei, äiti. "

" Hei, Cornelia. Ethän heitä meitä oitis ulos? Meillä vain olisi sinulle jotain tärkeää kerrottavaa ja halusimme tulla kertomaan sen sinulle henkilökohtaisesti. Käyhän se? Se ei tule viemään paljoa aikaa. "

Vastattuaan tyttöjen katseisiin, Cornelia tunsi terävien kynsien pureutuneen hänen lahkeisiinsa ja kiskovan niitä alas joidenkin kynsien jäätyä kiinni kankaaseen. Tyttö kyykistyi ja antoi Napoleonin hypätä syliinsä. Suoristettuaan jälleen selkänsä hän palautti katseen ystäviinsä. Tällä kertaa epävarmuus oli pyyhkiytynyt pois hänen sinisistä silmistään ja Cornelia tunsi jälleen olevan itsensä herra. Ajatuksissaan hän asetti Raphael Syllan lämpimän käden kosketuksen poskellaan avattuun laatikkoon ja kätki sen suljettuna suurelle hämärälle alueelle toivoen, ettei enää edes halutessaan pystyisi sitä sieltä paikallistamaan.

" Mennään minun huoneeseeni. "

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

James oli istunut keittiön ikkunan äärellä jo lähes tunnin. Se silmäili eteensä levittäytyvää maisemaa keho jähmettyneenä, aivan kuin joku olisi kohdistanut siihen näkymättömän jäädytyssäteen. Vielä pari tuntia sitten kissan asetuttua kodiksi tavaroineen Jeremyn kanssa,

lehdet kaduilla olivat pyörineet omien nuottiensa mukaan polkupyörien, autojen ja ihmisten jalkojen seassa. Nyt, auringon laskiessa, James havaitsi tuulen tyyntymisen jähmettyneistä puiden lehdistä. Tavallisesti kaunis kartusiaani olisi tähän aikaan päivästä loikoillut vuoteella, mutta juuri nyt kissa tunsi olonsa hivenen ärtyneeksi. Sen isäntä oli käyttäytynyt omituisesti jo reilun kuukauden ajan ja James uskoi vakaasti sen oudon hökötyksen pöydällä olevan syyllinen. Se käänsi suuret harmaat kasvonsa pöydän suuntaan. Jeremy ei enää leikkinyt kissansa kanssa entiseen tapaansa. Poika kyllä antoi ruoan, silitti päätä silloin tällöin ja jutteli joskus, mutta leikkimisen suhteen James oli jo kuukauden ajan saanut tehdä aloitteen.. oli tapa sitten ollut hyvä tai paha.

Kissa palautti katseensa takaisin ulkona nukkuvaan maisemaan. Sen ja Jeremyn elämä oli tähän asti ollut rattoisaa poikamiesten yhteiseloa: Kun he yhdessä valmistelivat keittiössä ruokaa, homma päättyi aina pizzapojan tuloon. Kun televisiosta tuli smackdownia, molemmat makoilivat sohvalla pitkin pituuttaan ja heilauttelivat vähän väliä toista etutassuaan toisen suuntaan nyrkkitappelua muistuttaen. Ja jos tyttö vei liikaa toisen huomiota, siitä kerrottiin toiselle heti: Jeremy ilmaisi kantansa sulkemalla ikkunan yöksi ja jättämällä kissanmintun vähemmälle. James istuutui naisen syliin mukamas silitettäväksi, ja alkaessaan kehrätä kynsi tämän vaatteen uuteen uskoon.

Se olisi voinut luetella elämää isäntänsä kanssa myöhään yöhön. Kesken tiiviin kyttäysoperaationsa se kuitenkin kuuli avaimen liikahtelevan lukossa ja hyppäsi oitis lattialle. Mutta kuullessaan nopeatempoisen puhumisen se arvasi tilanteen näkemättäänkin: puhelu.. taas kerran. Se ei vaivautunut tällä kertaa juoksemaan Jeremya vastaan, vaan asettui sen sijaan sohvan nurkkaukseen ja painoi päänsä tyynyyn. Jeremy käveli keittiöön ja laski ruokakassinsa keittiön pöydälle. Tehtyään tämän hän siirsi kännykän käteensä oikean hartian ja pään puristuksesta.

" Kaikki sujui hyvin. Soitin sille ilmoituksen tyypille ja ajettuani tänne hän jo oli odottamassa paperit valmiina. Harvoinhan sitä tulee vastaan asiakas joka suostuu vuokraamaan kämpän näkemättä sitä ensin. "

" Hommasihan on vasta alussa. Mitä sitä nyt tyhjää ruveta arvioimaan. Paljonko vuokra on?"

" Se oli aluksi 325e kuussa, mutta tinkisin sen kolmeensataan. Ja miten niin muka alussa? Tajuatko, että olen aivan koukussa tähän juttuun? Mikä voisi haiskahtaa enemmän, kuin keskeneräiseksi jätetty juttu Syllan jäljiltä? "

" Kissasi siivoamaton hiekkalaatikko..? " James avasi moisen kuultuaan suuret keltaiset silmänsä ja katsoi korvat hörössä Jeremyn suuntaan. Pojasta tuntui kuin hän olisi juuri sanonut vahingossa jotain julkeaa tyttöystävästään ja joutui nyt tyynnyttelemään tätä kaikin keinoin. Tosin Jamesin ilmeestä päätellen peli oli jo tämän illan osalta menetetty.

" Hei, minulla on tämä täysillä. Jos mollaat kissaani, niin kuiskaa se. "

" Kauanko aiot viipyä Heatherfieldissä? "

" Vuokrasin tämän luukun vuodeksi. Tosin uskon senkin olevan liian pitkä aika. Jos Syllalta menisi niin pitkään jonkin juttunsa loppuun viemiseen, koko juttua ei olisi alun alkaenkaan ollut olemassa. En vain tiedä kuinka aloittaisin. Varjostanko häntä saamani johtolangan mukaan - kunhan ensin löydän sen - vai yritänkö ensin löytää miehen itse? "

" Kertomasi perusteella yrittäisin ensin jäljittää Syllaa. Mutta älä tee vikatikkiä alkamalla oitis vakoilemaan sitä tyyppiä! Pieni hetki ja se on jo asettanut sinut selkä seinää vasten! Se havainnoi kaiken ympärillään ollessaan omilla asioillaan ja huomaa kyllä pienimmänkin epämääräisyyden sen läsnäollessa. "

" Joko lopetit ? " Jeremy vilkaisee sohvalla uinuvaa Jamesia, joka oli kääntänyt pojalle selkänsä.

" Enköhän. Oikeasti, Jerry.. kai sinä tajuat miten tässä käy jos Sylla, McTiennan tai joku Medina saa tästä vihiä? "

" Olen paperihommissa, Ray. Jos kiirastulesta on tehty jatko- osa, ole hyvä ja kerro siitä minulle etukäteen. "

" Selvä. Minun pitää nyt lopettaa. Mutta pidä minuun yhteyttä, ok? "

" Öitä, Ray. "

Puhelun katkettua Jeremy sulki kännykkänsä ja asetti sen naulakkoon ripustamansa takin taskuun. Kyseinen vaate oli hänen vakioasusteitaan, joten hän löytäisi puhelimensa kadottamistapauksessa vahingossakin. Aseteltuaan kaupasta ostamansa tavarat oikeille paikoilleen, hän teki teki itselleen kurkkuvoileivän ja istuutui sohvalle uhkean kartusiaaninsa seuraksi. Juuri ennen ensimmäistä puraisuaan leivästä pojasta kuitenkin tuntui, ettei se ehkä maistunutkaan hänelle ja katsoi sohvan nurkkaan käpertynyttä kaveriaan huonon omantunnon kourissa. Hetken kiusallisen hiljaisuuden päätyttyä Jeremy nousi sohvalta ja käveli takaisin keittiön puolelle.

James tunsi sohvan pinnan laskevan ja nousevan sen isännän painosta, mutta se ei siitä huolimatta vaivautunut kääntämään kylkeään. Pian sen nenään kuitenkin kulkeutui tutunoloinen tuoksu. Se nosti päätään ja havaitsi isäntänsä seisomassa keittiön kynnyksellä käsissään puinen tarjotin, jolta kämppäkaverit aina aterioivat, olipa kyseessä sitten aamiainen tai lounas. Tajuttuaan tarjolla olevan kumppanusten lempisapuskaa, James hyppäsi alas sohvalta ja loikkasi pöydälle isäntänsä seuraksi. Kahden poikamiehen loppuilta kului rattoisasti kylmän maidon, lauantaimakkarasämpylöiden ja kylmän juustokakun parissa. Ja vaikka James hivenen antoikin myöten isännälleen iltapalan ansiosta, se kuitenkin pohti mielessään, olisiko isännän alituiseen ääntelevässä palikassa aineksia hyväksi puruleluksi.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harmaan kissan vielä istuessa yksinään uudessa kodissaan maisemia arvioimassa, Matt, Peter ja Joel viettivät iltaansa Rock & Roll Caféssa. Peterin ja Joelin perheet lähtisivät jo seuraavana päivänä toteuttamaan lomasuunnitelmiaan, joten kaverukset olivat päättäneet kokoontua yhteen viimeistä kertaa ennen erkaantumistaan koko kesäksi. Jokainen oli tilannut itselleen virkistävät alkoholittomat drinkit: vichy novellea, puristettua limeä, pakastemustikoita ja jäähilettä. Kesäkuun puoliväli oli saavutettu ja moni nuori oli saapunut tänä iltana Caféhen samasta syystä poikien kanssa. Moni oli tuonut soitettavaksi biisejä, joiden sanoitukset saivat radion suorastaan pursuamaan railakkaita festareita, kaverien kanssa hauskanpitoa, kahjojen älynväläysten toteutusta ja aidan ylittämistä matalimmasta kohdasta. Katoista hehkuneet eriväriset valokeilat liikuskelivat hitaasti ympäri paikkaa, aina parketilta tiskille asti, saaden vauhdikkaasti tanssivat nuoret näyttämään sivustakatsojan silmin järkensä menettäneeltä kasalta lentäviä irtokarkkeja. Tunnelma oli kirjaimellisesti katossa.

Joel katsoi hetken seurueen pöydän ohittaneen pariskunnan perään tanssilattialle ja virnuili sitten Mattin suuntaan kulmat koholla.

" Vai aiotaan sitä kirmaista tyttösen sydämeen kuutamoisella hitaalla järven rannalla? "

" Ensinnäkin; ainoa kirmaaja meidän neljän hengen seurueessa tulee olemaan minun äitini, joka saa alituiseen juosta Susan Vandomin perässä tämän hätääntyessä oitis minun ja Willin kadottua hänen näköpiiristään. Ja toiseksi; meidän tuurillamme äidit asettavat jo ennen lähtöä aikarajan minun ja Willin kahdenkeskisille kävelyretkille, joten täysikuu tuskin näyttäytyy meille, ellemme sitten istu nuotiolla nelisten kertoilemassa huikaisevia leiritarinoita. "

Peter heitti yhdellä nopealla liikkeellä pitkät tummat rastat selkäpuolelleen ja vilkaisulla rinnuksilleen tarkisti paidan yhä olevan tahraton. Kun perheessä on tuomarin ammatissa toimiva äiti, sitä oppii pitämään todistusaineiston koskemattoman näköisenä.

" Likkojen äidit nyt ovat sellaisia, Matt. Kyllä hän leppyy sinulle ajan myötä. "

" Leppyy? Joko minä tietämättäni olen tehnyt jotain häntä suivaannuttavaa? "

Peter katsoi häntä alta kulmiensa itsevarma hymy huulillaan.

" Moni vanhempi laskisi tyttärensä suutelemisen lähes romahtamispisteessä olevan maailmanpyörän läheisyydessä lähelle rajan ylitystä. Tosin olen kyllä kuullut nostalgisen tunnelman herättävän joissakin tytöissä romantiikan aaltoja, mutta olisin silti sinun sijassasi vienyt hänet vaikkapa luonnonpuistoon tai jotain vastaavaa. "

" Kuinkas sinä nyt noin harpoit blondeista punapäihin, Pete? "

Taraneen veli katsahti Joeliin, joka harmistuneena pyöritteli tyhjän lasinsa pohjalle jääneitä jäähileitä. Hän käänsi katseensa tanssiviin pareihin, mutta palautti sen pian omaan tyhjään lasiinsa kirkkaiden valojen häirittyä ajatuksenkulkuaan.

" Corneliaa oli jokseenkin vaikea lähestyä jo ennen sitä onnettomuutta. Luulin päässeeni hänen lähelleen ennen sitä, en vain tiedä miten. Ja juuri sen vuoksi en uskalla lähestyä häntä nyt. Pelkään etten tunne häntä tarpeeksi. "

" Eikös suhteen alussa ole suurilta osin kyse juuri tutustumisesta? "

Joel piteli kättään hetken otsallaan kuin hänellä olisi ollut kuumetta ja kokosi sitten kaikki kolme lasia käsiinsä nousten pöydästä.

" Minä haen meille uudet juomat. Tuon aihepiirin puintiin tarvitaan aivan jotain muuta, kuin mustikanmakuista soodavettä! "

""""""""""""""""""""

Loisteliaan asunnon yläkerrassa puhelin aloitti jokaista nukkuvaa kiusaavan työkuvansa. Sen ensimmäisen äännähdys ei vielä tehnyt mitään vaikutusta. Toisellaan se sai aikaan liikettä suuren peiton alla. Kolmannen aikana käsi kurottautui sitä kohti ja juuri neljännen hälyttävän soinnun alkaessa luuri nousi paikaltaan. Uninen ja karhea miehen ääni vastasi langan toisessa päässä vartovalle soittajalle.

" Kuka hemmetin taliaivo siellä on! Kello on kaksi yöllä! "

" Herra Brooke. Pyysitte minua ilmoittamaan oitis kun saisin tietooni jotain teitä kiinnostavaa. No, nyt sitä olisi tarjolla ainakin alkupaloiksi asti. "

" Tuo keräämäsi tiedot pöydälleni ennen varsinaisen työaikasi alkamista. En halua hänen epäilevän mitään, joten pidäkin huoli , ettet paljasta itseäsi. "

" Selvä on. Öitä, herra Brooke. "

" Samoin, Ray hyvä. Samoin. "

""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Seuraavaa kappaletta tuskin heruu ennen kirjoituksia, mutta eihän sitä koskaan tiedä. Alun perin tarkoitukseni oli vielä kertoa tässä kappaleessa Cornelian näkökulmasta tyttöjen keskustelusta, mutta tuumasin sitten pohdiskelua jo tulleen tarpeeksi ja päätinkin heittää päähän ilmestyneen cliffin lopetukseksi. Ja koska unijuttu polkee mielestäni paikallaan, olen päättänyt tuoda tarinaan toimintaa unien tilalle joksikin aikaa. Myös **siihen **liittyvä asia on ihan äskettäin päähäni ilmestynyt cliffi, joten kaipa red bull- juoma todella auttaa henkisissä rasituksissa!_


End file.
